Life can be Rewritten
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Zoro, with a dark past, is taking care of two young children who also have a dark past. Together, they try and help each other overcome their problems. One-shot format. Unrequited Sanji-Zoro. Ace-Luffy brotherly friendship.
1. Trouble at the Elementary School

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Zoro was sitting on the edge of his bed, folding up a set of tiny t-shirts and shorts, when a phone started to ring in a different room. At first the man pretended not to hear it because he used all of his focus on folding the t-shirt semi-neat (he could only fold towels and socks perfectly). By the fifth ring, Zoro abandoned the rest of the laundry and headed to the dining room. He kicked the short stool to the side and reached over to get the phone off the wall.

He pressed the phone against his ear, "Hello? This is Zoro."

"Are you a guardian of Ace and Luffy?"

By the sound of the caller's voice, it wasn't good news. "Yeah, that would be me."

"Your children got into a fight this morning and-"

_There was more?_ "Yes?"

"They drew the walls with crayon."

Zoro slapped a hand over his forehead. He had warned the kids to only use the brand new crayons on paper and nothing else.

"Are you still on the phone?"

"Yes I am. I'll be there in a half an hour." He hung up and pulled a frown. It was their first day of going to an actual school. Since Zoro had adopted them, he had home schooled them until he had enough money to afford school supplies. He knew they were going to get excited, so he had given them a set of strict rules. They apparently forgot them. Zoro grabbed his shoulder bag and stuffed a wallet down his back pocket and threw the door closed on the way out.

-.-.-

Zoro immediately found the teacher who had called him earlier. Her physique matched her voice. She had a cool and collected aura but also sharp. She had golden hair showering down her shoulders and had them perfectly controlled with a dark brown hair band. She pushed her square shaped blue glasses up on the bridge of her nose whenever she wanted to make her point. Her thin pink lips were squeezed into a taut frown. Immediately, Zoro felt a weight crushing against his ribcage.

The teacher was talking to another woman whom Zoro recognized immediately. She was taller than him even though she wasn't wearing any shoes with high heels. She had shiny black hair freely flowing on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were sharp and beautiful, and it had the look that she could read through everything. Both ladies felt a presence and turned to Zoro. One of them smiled, the other kept the frown. Zoro smiled at the black haired lady, but averted the other one's eyes.

"Mr. Roronoa?" The blonde teacher asked. She looked surprised. Zoro pretended to not see it.

"Zoro," The black haired woman moved her hand to signal the teacher, "This is Miss Kalifa, Ace's teacher." Zoro merely nodded in response.

Kalifa turned on her heels, "Please follow me"

Zoro approached to, not the teacher, but to the black haired lady and whispered in her ear, "How's the room Robin?"

She chuckled lightly, "They colored only one wall but they made it _very_ colorful. It's like a mural."

"Uhh," Zoro groaned and peered wearily at the woman who was walking in quick strides, "Do I have to pay?"

"No, thankfully it was only crayon so it can be washed easily."

Zoro sighed in relief. Robin smiled again and the two fell silent.

He was lead to a long and narrow hallway with large windows on every three feet. Every window was decorated artwork made by young children. Some the teachers cut out birds, trees, and flowers in one tone colored construction paper along with the pictures. All of the windows were dark since it was closing time, except one window which Zoro was headed.

Kalifa stopped in front of a door and slowly slid open the door. She gestured a hand and Zoro peered inside. Robin went in next and Kalifa followed, closing the door behind her.

The carpet floor first caught his eyes because it was bright blue. There were tiny chairs and tables scattered around the room and large bean bag seats for leisure time. Sitting on the far end of the room on those tiny chairs were two shadows.

One of them piqued toward the entrance and greeted Zoro in a happy squeal, "Daddy!"

Zoro had plans to look mad, but it was obliterated thanks to Luffy's voice, "Hey guys." His two sons' faces were covered in bandages and bruises. Luffy looked cheerful despite his eyes were red and puffy. Ace on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest tightly and was sagging a deep frown. His cheeks were red from indignation, almost hiding his freckles.

The man approached the kids and knelt down so he had looking straight at his sons, "You guys got in a fight with your friends?"

"They're not friends." Ace snapped and glared at Zoro.

Zoro ignored Ace's comment and continued, "-and you drew on the walls?"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, "Me and Ace drew ships and the sky and the water! Oh oh, and seagulls!"

"Luffy, I'm not happy." The smile faded on Luffy's face, "You promised me that you were only going to use it on paper."

"B-But Daddy, the wall was white-"

"I don't care if the wall was white. You guys broke my promise." Zoro sighed and laid his hands on his knees, "You've been bad kids, and I was just about to take you guys out for dinner."

Suddenly the two children made a face that broke the ladies' heart at the sight. The bottled up anger Ace had quickly vanished because of Zoro's statement. Instead it was replaced with crushing regret. Luffy was already in the verge of tears.

"M-McBuggy's?" The two managed to whimper out. When Zoro nodded slowly, Luffy burst and tears were falling down his face like rain.

"I'm sorry Zoro! We won't do it again!"

"No is a no."

"McBuggy's!" Luffy sobbed, "I wanted to go!"

"Next time. Not today." Zoro stood up, "Come on, let's go home." He brought out his hand and waited. The two children wiped the tears off their wet faces. Ace reluctantly took the large hand. Zoro collected their backpacks and swung both of them on one shoulder and he hoisted the sniffling Luffy in the other. Robin smiled a small smile when Zoro met her eye contact.

"What happened to the kid whom they got in a fight with?"

"Ah, his parents arrived early to pick him up. Apparently, Luffy was teased so Ace came and-"

"-that's how the fight started?"

"Yes." Kalifa cut in, feeling left out, "Ace has quite a short temper." Zoro glanced down at Ace who was looking anywhere but Zoro. The young child's small hands gripped tightly against his. Zoro looked back at the time when he first brought Ace and Luffy home from the orphanage. The hands then were so frail and tiny, but it bloomed with life.

Zoro's shirt was getting wet from Luffy's tears, snot, and saliva and it was getting uncomfortable. He bowed down, and Ace and Luffy bowed down also to mimic him.

-.-.-

The walk home was a quiet one. The sun was setting so the sky melted in colors of red, orange, and purples. A few birds were flying overheard to their nests before the sky turned dark. Luffy buried his face in Zoro's shirt and pulled the fabric to wipe the snot. The two children hadn't spoken a word since they had left the school but they did let out a weak sigh when they took the route toward home and not the route to McBuggy's.

After they crossed a block, Ace finally spoke, "They teased us because we only had a dad."

Zoro stopped and peered down, "Why did they know that?"

Ace frowned, "Luffy told them."

He shot a glance at Luffy but the child had fallen asleep. He peered down at Ace again, "You were supposed to keep that a secret. No wonder you got teased."

"Why Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Why do we have to get teased just because we don't have a mom?" Ace gritted his teeth, "I don't get it."

Zoro turned toward the road. His gray eyes suddenly lost color and whispered, "That's what humans are." Ace peered up at his father. Sometimes Zoro fell into these phases and Ace had told Luffy it was his _quiet time_. Luffy was still five so he wouldn't understand what it was yet, so that was why Ace concluded it all in one sentence.

_Zoro is sick._

Ace was _sick_ also. Two years ago a memory that Luffy's mind wasn't developed enough to keep any, was burned into a six year old boy. The sky was covered in tiny black dots which Ace first thought they were just birds. Those birds became bombs and they collided down into the town, the whole island, his homeland. His home, covered in flames, was burned to the ground and dragged his parents with it. Everywhere he ran was destroyed by the bombs. His ears were temporarily deaf because of the screaming canons as they pierced the sky and the cries from the dying people. Carrying a small bundle in his tiny arms, Ace hid under concrete blocks of what used to be his school until help arrived.

He, Luffy, and the rest of the children who were alive, were sent to Shabondy Orphanage. The news were spread that the island was destroyed and they were the only survivors. The adults didn't tell them the reason why their homeland was bombed but Ace had a clue. He had heard of islands eradicated with one Den-Den Mushi called the Buster Call.

Once in the orphanage, the place was strange to the children and many became restless. Others cried for their parents and became recalcitrant. Ace was trying not to become one of them but the keepers of the orphanage prevented him doing so.

All of the adults muttered, but loud enough to hear: "How unfortunate..."

"The Buster Call? Isn't that for islands who did something bad?"

"Then aren't these kids going to grow up and become bad as their parents?"

"Why do we have to take care of these criminals?"

Then the conversation escalated in negativity and the orphanage keepers began mistreating the children. They sometimes neglected the children in both food and water so the children were left hungry and much more miserable than before. Ace had given most of his percentage of food to Luffy, so he grew frail and skinny as bone.

Then one day, officials of the town found out about the mistreatment of the orphanage and came to the rescue. They gathered up the children to a different area, but they weren't there to stay like the one before; they were sent there so that people visit and adopt them. The townspeople created many advertisements and fliers and sent them all over the world. They even transported some of the children to different places so the people could take a good look of them.

Ace had been a few of the children whom many parents wanted to adopt but the child was so unruly and wouldn't leave without Luffy. He had lost the trust of older people and closed his heart shut. A few tried to pry open his heart, but he retaliated with violence, so they have given up.

He and his younger brother traveled in many places and finally stationed at a child center in Shimotsuki Village. There, the two were supposed to stay there for a month, just like the rest of the islands, and if there weren't any offers, they were going to move out again.

But, within a week of staying there, a lone man wandered into the orphanage. All of the children were playing in the inner gates where a cluster of children were playing. Ace sat at the farthest corner with Luffy and was glaring at anybody who met his eyes. When the lonely man's eyes met Ace, he found them empty and dead, as if the man himself had seen the disasters he had seen. From that sudden intuition, Ace accepted the man. The man even obliged to Ace's selfish wish to also adopt Luffy.

From there, there were some complications but Zoro was able to take care of Ace and Luffy on his own.

Ace peered up at Zoro who was still staring off in the distance.

"Zoro, our home's that way."

"Huh?" Zoro snapped out and peered around his surroundings, "Wow, I guess you're right."

"What are we going to have for dinner?"

"I'll fix up fried rice and seaweed soup. You like that?"

Ace nodded with a smile, "Yeah! Luffy loves fried rice!"

"That's good." Zoro shuffled his arms so Luffy could lean closer to his chest. He settled his hand on Ace's shoulders. Upon the gentle touch, Ace looked back up to his foster father and beamed.

**I will update this on a whim.**


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

"Hey Ace!" Ace stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder. A young boy around the same age as him ran down the hallway in a grueling pace. The boy had coarse blond hair that looked like a field of hay. He beamed like the sunshine and Ace always compared him to his younger brother.

"Hey Sabo."

"Where are you going?"

Ace pointed to the hall, "I'm going to pick up Luffy."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Sabo grinned, "Dad bought me a new video game! Do you want to come over and play? Luffy can come too!"

"Really?" Ace jumped up and down at the idea of playing a game using a huge television screen. His home, for some reason, had every electronic appliance except for the television. So that meant no video games. They did, however, allowed to get their own portable games and they were content with that. Hearing that the graphics on the video game are far better than portable games bummed them down, but it was better than having no games.

All of a sudden, the excitement faded from his face. He darkly stared down at the ground with a sad face. "I don't think I can."

"Why?"

Ace concentrated on the spot on the floor. "Then we have to leave Zoro."

"Zo-Oh, your guy's dad?" Sabo cocked his head to the side, "I don't get it." From a distance, they both heard their names. They saw Luffy hoisting a backpack that was a size bigger than him. He skid to a stop and beamed.

"Hi Ace! Hi Sabo!"

"Hello Luffy," Sabo smiled but turned his attention back to Ace, "Why Ace?"

Ace clasped the handles of his backpack. "Zoro's sick so we need to take care of him."

"He has a cold?"

Ace shook his head, but Luffy answered the opposite, "Yeah, he's sick! He always has to take medicine and lots of it!" After this, Luffy got a rough punch in the stomach.

"So I don't think we could go..."

Luffy rubbed his stomach and glared up at Ace, but upon seeing the expression on his brother's face he pouted. Ace loved Zoro just as much as Luffy, but Luffy felt a different meaning of 'love'. It was almost the same feeling when Luffy and Ace were huddled together in the orphanage. Ace always thought about others first before himself, so he always gave a bigger share of the food to Luffy or gave him a bigger portion of the blanket while Ace only covered his stomach.

Sabo did not give up though. "You can invite your dad too."

Here, the two's face lighted up, "You're okay with it?"

"Yeah!"

Ace paused and narrowed his eyes, "Um...is your dad home?"

"Y-Yeah...?" Sabo thought that question was slightly weird, but he answered it anyway. Ace suddenly scowled. "W-what happened?"

Ace frowned, "...I don't like your dad." Sabo didn't retaliate on that. Sometimes his father did some crazy stuff, and that was why his parents were divorced. "Your dad looks at Zoro weird."

"...yeah...I know. Sorry about that. He's..." Here he lowered his voice because they were elementary students and this word was considered a bad word, "...perverted."

Ace stared at the ground, "That means he has to make more medicine...but yeah, we'll go." Ace smiled and Luffy smiled with him, rubbing his stomach at the same time.

"Okay! We could also stay and eat dinner with us."

"D-Dinner?" Luffy drooled like a waterfall. He had known for a long time that Sabo's father was a great cook. "Yeay! Let's go Ace! Let's go!"

"We need to ask Zoro first." Ace replied curtly to silence his younger brother. "I'll call you if Zoro said okay."

"Got it!"

"See you later!"

"Bye Sabo!"

Sabo waved the two brothers good-bye and sped up his pace. He needed to tell his dad that his friends and their dad were coming over, so he might need to make a feast. His dad might make it into a feast anyways because he favored their father. Then a thought popped in Sabo's mind. He thought it was odd before, then again everything about Ace and Luffy were odd, but this had passed his mind. When Ace first said 'Zoro' Sabo merely thought it was either a friend around their age or a pet. He was extremely shocked when Luffy corrected him that it was their father, foster father in fact.

Moreover, the illness. Ace kept saying that 'Zoro is just like me' but Sabo never understood the meaning. Ace was healthy, just like any other boy. He played all of the sport activities and he always was at school even on the flu months.

He never had a chance to ask because it seemed personal, but since they have been their friend for a year and a half, maybe it was a right time to ask.


	3. Involuntary Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sabo was right about dinner; it was indeed a feast. He doubted that everyone was going to eat it all and would end up with refrigerator filled with leftovers. He was wrong. If Luffy was there, he swept up dinner as fast as it was delivered. If he ate this much at five, how much was he going to eat when he reached his adolescence? Zoro decided not to think too hard on that.

As of now, probably Zoro couldn't even think properly. His half lidded eyes were staring blankly at the wall as he dropped all of his weight on the couch. With the dozens of medication he had taken before he left and the delicious meal settling down comfortably in his stomach, he was in a perfectly blissful daze. His personal bubble had popped long time ago and he didn't care if Sanji was sitting a little bit too close.

Sanji, Sabo's father, stared down at Zoro whose head was bobbing up and down from stupor. The space between Sanji's nose and lip were stretching as his eye lingered at the opening of Zoro's loose shirt. At this angle, he could peek down the elegantly slender neck and down the portion of his bare chest. Just a new more centimeters and he might get a glimpse of his-

Zoro suddenly cocked his head back and the sudden movement caused him to lose his sitting position. He collapsed onto the side where Sanji was. The blond couldn't believe his luck when Zoro's head landed on Sanji's shoulder and was sleeping soundly. Now he could see _everything _down the shirt. He felt the heat rise on his cheeks the same time the blood was sinking somewhere in his lower regions.

Sanji mainly focused on his love for women, but when he realized that he couldn't stay on just one love, the complicated fights began. It ended up with a divorce and his ex-wife running away leaving their only son. At first he thought having a son would disrupt his romantic relationships, but it was all thanks to his dear, wonderful, grateful Sabo that linked ties with Zoro.

The blond's body was trembling as he tried not to wake Zoro up. This was extremely rare and he might never have this chance ever. Just a touch. A kiss maybe. Sanji swallowed, his throat shaking as a mouthful of saliva was sent down the esophagus. His trembling hand tentatively reached to brush over Zoro's cheeks.

Sanji caught something coming toward him but he didn't have time to react. The tiny foot connected to Sanji's jaw and he was sent back and away from Zoro. He crashed against the couch and the back of his head hit the back wall hard. For a eight year old, Ace kicked hard.

Zoro woke up but his eyelids looked heavy. He slowly examined the unconscious blond man and little Ace standing near him with a heated glare.

"A-Ace?"

"Don't touch Zoro, you pervert!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs.

Luffy let out a gasp and covered his mouth.

"Ooh, Ace you said a bad word."


	4. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Note: If it says, 'two years ago' it literally means 'two years ago.' **

**Usually the past is all italicized but from my own experiences, reading italicized font can tire eyes really easily so I kept the font as it is.**_  
><em>

_Two Years Ago._

Robin stared through the thick glass window to examine a patient. The patient always sat on the northeastern side of the room. He always had one of his legs overlapping the other and his arms resting on top of his knees. His head always leaned against the wall and tilted toward the left so he was staring at the closest blank, white wall. Those eyes, however, never recognized that wall. Those eyes were staring something unbelievably distant and unreachable. The patient's clothes, which were just a simple white kimono, had dirt coated on the hems.

Just a week ago, the mental institution went through a huge panic attack for this man, whom Robin was staring through the thick glass window, had escaped. Robin and the rest of the doctors underwent sleepless nights, waiting for their desk phone to ring, hopefully good news.

How the man got the key, no one knew but Robin was heavily reprimanded for this because she was in charge of watching over the man. She, and the rest of the doctors, didn't expect the man to do this kind of act.

Because the patient practically did nothing.

This was the troubling part. Since the day the patient entered the institution, he never spoke or moved. He just sat at the corner of the tiny square room and stared at the one spot in the corner. For five years. She felt like she was watching over a doll that blinked and ate.

However, if one of the doctors entered to give him pills or a shot, the patient turned violent. He had bitten, punched, kicked, and even used nearby objects to defend himself. After a severe case of injuring a full grown man, his face was covered in blood and his arms bent in impossible directions, no one dared to approach him. Robin was one of the few doctors who can kill her presence so she could enter his room to leave a plate of food and slide in pills, but the patient always found and ignored them. The patient was a misanthrope, but when he was not disturbed he was as still as a tree.

She pressed her forehead against the glass, as if the man would suddenly dissolve into thin air. She couldn't believe that the escaped patient _returned_ on his accord. What was more startling was the fact he returned with children.

Robin pulled her eyes off the window and turned to the room where she was in. The room was much spacious and comfortable than the room the patient was in. There were three large couches so that doctors could sleep if they had to stay in the institution overnight. A few pictures and a vase of flowers decorated the walls to give a friendlier appeal. In one of the couches, a young boy with freckles was drawing a picture with crayon. Right next to the boy sat even a younger boy of three who was debating whether to eat the crayon in his hand. One of her assistants was picking up some crayons that rolled off the couch.

She quietly sat next to the children and carefully pulled the crayon out of the baby's fingers. The baby's lips curled into a pout but didn't cry.

"What are you drawing?"

The child with freckles glared up at Robin and returned to his attention on the picture, ignoring her question. She kind of figured what he was drawing by the three stick figures: two with black hair and one with green.

She didn't want to hurt their feelings but Roronoa Zoro, the patient, was at the moment impossible to be their father. The day he returned with the children, Robin feared he had killed the children's parents and kidnapped them. Ace, the glaring freckled child, told her that they were at the orphanage and Zoro adopted them.

After visiting the orphanage, it seemed that Ace and Luffy weren't just ordinary orphans. They were _the_ orphans who lost their parents from a devastating Buster Call. So the people of the orphanage were glad on _getting rid of them_ since they were labeled as criminal children, which Robin was enraged. They were still children, one was barely an infant! No wonder the organization ever felt any suspicion toward Zoro or else they would've asked for his background information.

"Uh..." Robin peered down and saw that Luffy was tugging lightly on Robin's skirt. Ace looked up from his sketch book.

She knelt down and brushed her hand through Luffy's hair, "Yes Luffy?"

"W-Where's Daddy?"

Robin sat rigid for a brief moment. "Luffy, he...he can't be your father."

"Why?" Luffy's eyes began to water, "I want Daddy..."

Robin bit her lower lip, and hesitated before she answered, "The man..."

"He told us, miss."

Robin paused and looked at Ace who had placed the sketchbook on his lap. He looked straight into her eyes with an imperturbable expression. The impudent little child's face suddenly matured.

"What?"

_Zoro talked?_

"Yeah, he told us that his daddy's a killer."

Robin paled and exchanged looks with her assistant. It took professionals five years to try to chisel down a bit of the impenetrable wall Zoro had created and they cheered when he _nodded_, but a mere child was able to open his heart and made him speak.

_Wait..._ Robin paused and collected her thoughts. If she abandoned her pride for just a moment, she was able to see a better picture. Zoro had lost his trust towards people of his peers and people who were older than him because of a past event. These children were born _after_ the date of when Zoro's father's massive serial killing, so they didn't know. Plus, they were treated unfairly because of their background, just like what happened to Zoro.

...Probably Zoro hadn't thought this clear, but _something_ encouraged him to speak.

Now then...how was she supposed to use this idea to help Zoro become a normal human again? She glanced at Ace and back to the window. It might work, but the administrators were not going to happy to hear the news. They were already enraged when they heard that a patient escaped, what were they going to do when they hear that the patient returned with children who already accepted him as their father?

_They don't need to know._ Robin smiled and pushed back her hair, "Ace, do you want to help your father?"

Suddenly a smile appeared on Ace's face. The child was extremely glad that she finally accepted Zoro as their guardian.

"I can help Zoro?"

"Yes you can. Wait here." Robin slipped out of the room and to a locked room with hallways worth of drugs and other prescriptions. The man followed after because on what he just heard. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? When his dreading assumption was right, his eyeballs almost popped out of his sockets when he saw her gather bottles upon bottles of medication.

"W-what are you doing Dr. Nico?"

"Handing him Zoro's medication." She answered curtly.

"B-but that's dangerous! The patient had nearly killed one of our members-"

"If he had the chance to kill the children, he would have done it days ago. I am not sure of it, but I think children do not affect him."

"What do you mean?" Robin was losing her patience, so she brushed past him. She heard him call her, but she just headed back to her office.

At first Ace looked baffled on the superfluous amount of medication. When she carefully placed them in his hands, he had to concentrate fully so that none would fall.

"What's this?"

"His medication."

"M-medi-?"

"It's his medicine. He has to take these every day but he hasn't done a good job on that." Robin frowned, but regained her smile, "Would you take these to him?"

Ace beamed, "Okay!" Robin smiled and led Ace to the door. She heard the rushing footsteps of her assistant so she hastily pressed the buttons on the keypad and the door slid open.

"I can't enter with you, but can you do it on your own?"

"I can do it!" She heard Ace's cheery voice as the door slid automatically shut. Robin spun to the window and then pressed a button to hear their conversation.

There was immediate response in the patient, and it was just what Robin imagined. In the back of those dead gray eyes, something flickered like a tiny switch and the eyes splashed with color. It was still gray but they looked alive. It registered Ace and he moved out of his stagnant position.

"Hi Zoro!"

"Ace? What are you doing here?" Zoro straightened up and looked around, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"The lady told me to."

"The lady?" Zoro pressed his hand against his forehead and racked his brain to figure out what woman Ace was talking about. He gave up, "Who?"

"The lady with the long black hair."

"Hmm...still doesn't ring a bell." He shook his head to shake away the idea and peered into Ace, "What do you have there?"

Ace brought up his hand so Zoro could see, "Medicine. Zoro, are you sick?"

Zoro blinked at the comment and stared peculiarly into Ace's eyes. Then he softened and leaned back against the wall, "I guess you can call it that-mmph?" Suddenly Ace pressed his fist toward Zoro's face. He gently slipped his hand between the space between his lip and Ace's small hand, "What are you doing?"

"I want Zoro to get better so we can get out of here. I don't want Zoro to be here. I hate this place."

Zoro let out a light chuckle, "You hate me being here?"

"Yeah, I hate it. Zoro didn't do anything bad. Grandpa should be here." '_Grandpa_ was referring to Zoro's father. Apparently, Ace already had accepted a massive serial killer as his grandfather. Ace's mouth twisted in a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees so that he was now smiling, "So here!" He shoved two fists full of pills back onto Zoro's mouth.

"Wait! One at a time!" Zoro once again blocked the assailing fist of prescriptions with his hand. When Zoro had finally got a hold of them, most of them were moist and sticky from cuddling up inside Ace's hand for a long time. The man took every one of them and dry swallowed. This was very hard to do without water. He coughed when a pill skidded down the wrong path and had to gag once to get it back on the right track, but after the seventh pill, he got the tricks. It took a lot more energy than he thought it would, so when he was finished exhaustion took over his system.

"Done?" Ace asked when he saw Zoro went silent.

Zoro nodded, "If you gave me everything, then yeah."

Ace's voice gradually grew faint, "...uh...Zoro."

"Hm?" Ace suddenly began playing with his thumbs. His eyes were pointing to the concrete floor and focused on that one spot. Zoro scooted toward his son and brushed a hand through his hair. The child jolted and hid his face even more. "What is it Ace?"

Ace didn't say anything, but he stopped fiddling with his thumbs. He raised his head and his mouth was pursed tight. Before Zoro could open his mouth, Ace aggressively pressed himself inside Zoro's chest and hugged. The inertia sent Zoro back to the wall, but he was able to contain it. The child curled up in a small ball and squeezed the coarse kimono fabric in his hands. Zoro was utterly confused at the sudden action, until he felt the small frame quiver. Ace wasn't able to say it out loud because of his tough outer shell, but he longed the loving affection only Zoro could offer. No wonder Ace's language was so sharp.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Zoro whispered as he stroked his hand up and down Ace's back, "I'll get better as soon as I can." Ace sniveled in response.

"...Hmm..." Robin's assistant pressed his whole face against the window, "This is...quite...unexpected."

"Stop. You're going to make the window greasy." Robin warned.

"He's like a human being."

"He _is_ a human being."

"T-that's not what I-!"

"Please keep this confidential. You don't want to break these two children's hearts when they hear that _you_ have told the administrators, so they are forbidden to enter the cell. Who knows how long it'll take him to talk again."

The man scrunched up his lips in distaste. He didn't want to hide this dangerous secret, but he wanted this patient to return to a life.

"...I will pretend I didn't see anything."

Robin smiled, "Good." She peeled a page on her notepad of her daily logs of her patient. Throughout the five years, she wrote what he ate and the times he slept but she never wrote anything astonishing like the other doctors. She once wrote that the patient nodded when she asked him a question, but he had never done it in the last two years.

_Patient recognized his adopted son. Son succeeded in giving the patient his medication._

This was what she wanted to write, but this was eventually handed to the administrators, so she was going to lie, but keep it on the borderline. She clicked her ball point pen and scribbled one word.

_Progress._


	5. The Bad Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had to write this...((laughs))**

**A Bit of Warning: Boys talking weird topics...example: boobs.**

Sabo visited Ace and Luffy's apartment today because he had a little trouble with multiplying two digit numbers. Luffy watched with the corner of his eye as his brother sat close to his best friend as they figured out one math problem at a time. Luffy stared down at his handmade cards he made in his class. Each had a four letter word with a picture. He was supposed to take a test on each of the cards at the end of the week.

He wanted to join the older group but they were doing something much harder than the cards, so they made fun of him.

There were many things Luffy couldn't enter because of his age, such as the types of games or the conversations. They told him he was still 'too little to know.' Luffy wasn't dumb. He wanted to know. He was big enough to know things.

A thought processed the building mind of his and Luffy spoke up.

"Ace, Sabo..."

The two lifted their small heads and stared at Luffy.

"What does 'purvurted' mean?"

Suddenly the two's eyes shot opened wide and they put a finger to their lips. "Shhh! Don't say that word!"

"Why? Ace says it all the time!"

"That's because I can! You're too little!"

"I'm not little!" Luffy dropped his cards on the floor, "I'm five!"

"Oh yeah? Then are you smart?"

"Yeah."

"Then spell it!"

"Uh...s...m...e...i...l...t?"

"Wow, you're really dumb." Ace snapped and crossed his arms, "If you can't even spell 'smart' how are you supposed to get the joke?"

"B-but..."

"Ace, I think you're kind of mean to Luffy..."

"He needs to know that he's still little!"

"I'm not little!" Luffy shouted and slammed his tiny fists on the floor multiple times, "I'm not little!" Marble sized tears spilled out of his eyes, "I'm not little!"

"Yeah you are! Go and do your stupid cards!"

Luffy pursed his lips and Sabo was expecting the child to cry because that was the typical pattern. Sabo sent a silent warning to Ace but the other child only glared at his younger brother.

Suddenly, there was a gleam in Luffy's eyes, "...If you're not going to tell me what 'purverted' means, I'm going to tell daddy."

Sabo sunk his shoulders. Oh oh. Luffy drew the 'tattle tell card.'

He knew that Ace's true weakness had everything to do with Zoro. All three knew that they had to be quiet because Zoro returned from work and he was currently sleeping in his room. If Luffy woke him up right now, the man might turn cranky. Ace, however, wasn't worried if he would get a bump on the head or a scolding. He just didn't like the idea that Luffy was going to disrupt Zoro's nap.

Ace was fuming. His whole frame was shaking, as if he was holding down the urge to hit Luffy, which was not going to help anything.

The child gritted his teeth and through those lips, he spat, "I'll tell you."

Luffy beamed, thankful that the 'card' worked, "Yeay!" He scooted to the two and opened all ears.

Sabo wondered how Ace was going to explain that word to Luffy without going all crazy with it. Sure, it wasn't really a bad word, but teachers yelled at them and made them sit during recess, so it was considered a _bad word_.

Ace chose his words wisely, "'Perverted' is like Sanji."

Sabo fell over. _That was the definition?_

"Oh, I see." Luffy nodded with a smile.

_Don't be convinced Luffy!_

"No!" Sabo shoved Ace and waved his hand sideways, "That's not true!"

"Then...what does it mean?"

Ace cast a glare at Sabo with the words, 'then you say it.' Sabo stammered, "Uh...oh! I-it's when guys look at porn!"

"Porn?"

"Oh, it's those books with naked girls and boobs."

"Sabo. I think you're definition's worse than mine..."

"Shut up!" Sabo hissed, "That's all I can think of!"

Luffy looked like he found the light, "So 'purvurted' means guys like boobs? Like Sanji?"

"Yeah, you got it." Ace nodded. Sabo didn't really like the latter definition, but if only his father hid those magazines in harder-to-find places then he wouldn't be labeled as this. Finally though, Luffy's mood was back to normal so hopefully there wouldn't be any fights.

Luffy titled his head to the side. "...but Daddy has no boobs."

Sabo and Ace took a double take, "...what?"

"Daddy. He had no boobs, but Sabo's dad likes him."

"Uh..."

"...well, Zoro has...nipples." Ace pointed out.

"So...special nipples?" Luffy grinned, her eyes glittering like diamonds, "Daddy has special nipples?"

"Uh, yeah." Sabo and Ace exchanged glances. Thanks to Luffy, they were wondering a strange idea: why did Sanji like Zoro even though Zoro didn't have boobs?

"Are Daddy's nipples shiny?"

"...I don't think so."

-.-.-

Night fell and Zoro tucked the children to bed. There was only one bedroom in the apartment so all three slept there. Since the two were still small, Robin prepared only one mattress (king size) so all three happily snuggled together. Usually Zoro slept in the middle and Ace and Luffy switched sides, depending on the night. Tonight, Luffy was on the right and Ace rolled on the left.

All of a sudden, Zoro let out a light chuckle. Ace woke up from the noise and blinked in the dark.

"L-Luffy? W-what are you-? That tickles." Zoro sat up to reach for the light near their bed. When the room was splashed with light, Ace saw that Luffy buried himself up Zoro's shirt. The little bulge of Luffy's head moved around the upper portion of Zoro's chest and the older man chuckled again. Finally, Zoro groped up his own shirt to pull Luffy out.

"What's the matter?"

Luffy peered at Ace and gasped, "Ace! Daddy's nipples aren't shiny!"

Zoro made this dumbstruck look while looking at his five year old child. Ace froze in his spot and immediately blushed in bright red.

"...Ace...what did you teach Luffy?"


	6. Kids can get Away with Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**This continues from the preceding chapter. **

After the incident involving Luffy and boobs, Ace and Sabo decided to work on their homework at Sabo's home. Ace first was reluctant to go because Sabo's dad was home today. His father worked at a restaurant once on every two days and sometimes at night. Today, Sanji had a break all through the morning before heading out to work. Sabo helped weigh the costs, and Ace finally decided to go because he didn't want to startle Zoro in that way again.

-.-.-

Sabo and Ace were spreading out sheets of spelling homework when Sanji entered with a tray of food. Upon the scent, the young children were forming saliva around their lips. They wiped it off clean with their sleeves. Today, Sanji created stacks of mini hamburgers like a pyramid. It was all homemade, from the bread to the pickles and ketchup. The two children ignored their homework for a brief moment to get a hand of the hot steamy goodness.

When they took a bite, they both smiled in pure delight. The bread was soft like a pillow. The meat was hot and juicy, and the meaty aroma melted their cheeks. The taste of the slightly tangy mustard and rich ketchup came later. Finally, after a few chews, the crisp, salty flavor of the pickles danced on their tongues as it made its way down the esophagus.

"Mm!" Sabo cheered a mouthful, "This is good Dad!"

"This tastes better than McBuggy's!"

"I'm glad you guys like it." Sanji smiled, "Eat up before doing your homework. You can't work on an empty stomach you know."

Ace nodded and stared at the pile of hamburgers. He wondered if Luffy would have liked some because the child loved anything with meat.

Then he felt guilty, "Um...Sabo's dad..."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Can I take some home?"

Sanji smiled. He loved when children took care of their siblings, "Don't worry. I saved some in the kitchen, so you can give those to Luffy." Ace blushed when his intentions were easily read. When Sanji chuckled, the young boy's mouth dropped to an angry scowl.

"Shut up Curly!"

"Hey hey, don't start or I'll kick you." Sanji casually crossed his legs after Ace turned away, "So why did you guys leave Luffy at home?"

"Because Luffy does weird things."

"Hm?"

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, "Last time, we told Luffy what 'perverted' means and then he went and touched Zoro's nipples!"

"Hm?_!_" Sanji choked and his face instantly turned scarlet.

"Sabo!"

"Wait wait wait! Why Z-Z-Zoro's nipples? Sanji leaned in toward Ace, "W-W-Where else did he touch?"

"Daddy, are you cold?" Sabo stared at his father's shaking body.

Ace stared back at the intense eye. The man's fingers gripped tightly on the edge of the table. Sanji was anticipating for something. The man was serious, determined, and a pervert. Ace could play this game. The smile on the freckled faced child spread into a proud beam.

"I touched Zoro's nipples too," there was a gleam in the boy's eyes, "when we were taking a bath!"

Sanji looked like he was struck by lightning. Then, the eye rolled back to his head and the blond man collapsed. He was unconscious, and his mind flew into the world filled with obscene dreams. Sabo gave a nervous glance at Ace, but when he saw the smile, he fell into laughter.

Kids can get away with anything.


	7. I'm a Big Kid Now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Ace was eight years old, soon to be nine. He knew how to tie his shoes in less than thirty seconds. He could outrun any fifth grader at his school. He could also eat spinach with a straight face. He wasn't a kid anymore! He was a big kid!

"Zoro!" Ace suddenly announced during dinner, "I'm a big kid now, so don't treat me like a baby!"

The green haired man was in the middle of feeding a spoonful of soup into Luffy's mouth. He blinked, "Why the sudden change of wind Ace?"

"I don't feel any wind daddy."

"It's a figure of speech Luffy. It means 'why all of a sudden?'"

"Oh!"

Ace hit his chest like a drum, "I'm going to be nine soon, so I'm going to play in the Big Field!" The Big Field was a special grassy field in which all of the nine and ten year olds kicked soccer balls high up in the air. The younger children weren't allowed to play in the field because the teachers feared they would get hurt. So for the eight year olds, stepping into the Big Field was like stepping into adulthood.

"Awww! Lucky! I want to play in the Big Field too!" Luffy whined.

"Heh, you have to wait four more years!" Ace said, feeling proud to be able to count mentally.

"Daddy, I want to grow up too!" The five year old pulled on Zoro's shirt and nagged as if he wanted a toy.

Zoro smiled and brushed his hand over Luffy's soft, black hair, "But Luffy, you have to do a lot of things when you grow up."

"Like what daddy?"

"Well, when you grow up, you can't eat a Buggy Kids Meal anymore."

Luffy gasped as if he saw a ghost, "No more toys?" Ace folded his arms and huffed. He didn't care for wee little toys anymore. They easily broke into pieces anyways.

Zoro went on, "And you have to take a bath all by yourself."

This time, Luffy gasped as if he was told he wasn't allowed to eat dinner, "Daddy won't wash me?"

"Nope. You have to scrub your hair, tummy, back, arms, legs, armpits, ears, and toes. All by yourself."

"N-No more scrubby scrubby?" Luffy whimpered.

"No more scrubby scrubby." Zoro answered in a gentle tone. "And when you become a big kid, you have to sleep all by yourself too."

Now Luffy had this look between horror and absolute sorrow, "D-Daddy won't sleep with me? N-No more bed time stories?"

Zoro shook his head, but with a wan smile, "No more."

"No!" Luffy screamed, "I don't want to grow up! I want daddy to scrubby scrubby me! I want to sleep with daddy and hear bed time stories!" The child burst into tears and covered his face with his little hands.

The older man patted Luffy's small and quivering back, "Don't cry Luffy, you still have four more years. When you become nine, maybe you want to be a big kid, just like Ace-" Zoro looked up to prove his point. Instead he was meet with a tearful set of eyes on the eight year old boy. The freckles were invisible by the dark redness of his cheeks and big droplets of tears rolled down like rain. The great wall of confidence had crumbled and the "big kid" was a child again.

"...oh Ace..."

"I-I can't sleep with Zoro anymore?" Ace asked in a feeble voice.

Zoro sighed and outstretched his hand, "Come here Ace."

Ace ran into Zoro, ramming him into the older man's chest. Zoro grunted out from the dull pain and placed his hand on the child's back.

Zoro whispered, "You can't, unless you still want me to treat you like a baby." Ace had his face buried in Zoro's chest, hiding his grief. The child nodded in quick shakes, "Alright then." Then Ace racked out a sob and he let himself go. Luffy, who had been crying, raised the volume of his cries so that he could be heard over Ace's. The whole room was filled with screams, cries, sniffles, coughs and sobs. Zoro stared at the curled up body of his eight year old. He chuckled and huddled his two sons closer so they could use his shirt as a handkerchief.


	8. A Cure to Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night from a sound. At first he thought it was a rustle of a gentle breeze bringing forth a quiet rain shower because it was so soft and barely audible in his little ears. His other guess was the stray cat that cut through their front yard. The feline was a sneaky little bugger and had managed to steal their backyard sandals. But when he rubbed his eyes and opened them to see his surroundings he found that the sound came from Zoro.

The man was in a sitting position and sat a foot away from them in hopes to not disturb their sleep. Zoro had his hands over his mouth and his frame was quivering. He was trying to kill the sound of his sobs.

Luffy's stupor was easily awoken and he sat up, slightly surprising the older man.

Zoro quickly wiped his eyes, "Luffy, I-I'm sorry...did I wake you?"

"D-daddy? Are you crying?" Luffy crawled over and tentatively touched Zoro's knee, "Did daddy see a scary dream?"

Zoro covered his hand on Luffy's and smiled, although weak, "I...I did."

"What did you dream daddy?"

Zoro patted Luffy's hair. His heart felt ticklish by how worried his five year old child looked. "It's nothing."

"B-But I always tell daddy when I have a bad dream."

"I...I know but-"

"Zoro, what happened?" Ace woke up from his slumber also. He also went on his fours and crawled over to Luffy and Zoro.

"Daddy's crying because he had a bad dream." Luffy informed to his older brother.

Ace's expression darkened and he clicked his tongue in distaste. Sometimes Zoro woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares that he never told his two sons about. Luffy imagined it to be similar to his dreams which contained monsters and daunting beasts. Ace knew better.

"Do you want to take some medicine Zoro?"

Zoro hung his head and sighed, "I think I should-"

"No daddy! That's not going to make the scary dreams go away!" Luffy chirped, clueless of the heavy atmosphere emitting from his older brother. The little boy suddenly spread open his arms wide, "When I have a bad dream daddy always hugs me."

Zoro smiled and the sadness wore away from his face, "Do you think that will work?"

"It always works with me!"

Ace grinned at his younger brother's suggestion. Ace just didn't like when Zoro took medication. He didn't know the chemical compounds in the medicine and how it might give off side effects. He simply didn't like it because Zoro became too sleepy and inactive. He sometimes smiled awkwardly and spoke strangely as if he was in a trance. He opened his arms wide too, "Luffy's right Zoro! Hugging will work _way_ better than medicine."

The two children quickly went into action. They pounced onto Zoro and caused him to fall on his back. Ace and Luffy then crawled around his chest until they were in a comfortable position. Luffy rested his head and arms on Zoro's broad chest and Ace used Zoro's arm as a pillow. They cuddled in toward Zoro's body.

"Daddy do you feel better?" Luffy asked in a whisper, his voice already faint from sleepiness.

Zoro smiled and nuzzled his nose into ruffle of black hair, "Yes I do. Thank you Ace, Luffy."

Ace snickered and snuggled up some more, "You're welcome Zoro!"

The rest of the night, the three drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ace and Luffy was right. A gentle heartwarming cuddle cured all bad dreams.


	9. Shortening the Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It was three o'clock and Zoro rode to the elementary on his bicycle. It was a green bike with simple controls: a handle, pedal, and a seat. He didn't want anything more complicated than that. He did purchase a heavy duty basket to install on the front so he could put groceries or Luffy. Ace preferred to sit behind Zoro. He pedaled in an idle manner, letting the inertia of the bicycle glide him down the sidewalk. As he swerved around the corner, he almost bumped into Sanji.

Zoro's bike skidded to a stop, and it stopped just in time before it ran over Sanji's foot. "S-Sanji!"

"H-Hey Zoro," Sanji waved cheekily, "Picking up the kids?"

Zoro nodded and stepped off the bicycle so he could walk with Sanji. When the blond saw what Zoro was doing, he felt a little happy. It was rare for the man to walk with someone who was around the same age. He wanted to talk to Zoro, but the man was uncomfortable without his children so Sanji kept his mouth shut. When the children were around, then he would have the freedom to ask Zoro out to dinner. But it wouldn't be a romantic date because of two reasons.

One, it was mandatory to have children around Zoro.

Two, Ace hated Sanji and would do anything to prevent anything romantic.

Sanji sighed heavily upon the thought of Zoro's first son. The boy was a freaking daddy's boy. Luffy too, but he loved Zoro as a father. Ace...Ace was something else. The freckled kid called Zoro by his name, hugged him and kissed him in front of Sanji as if he was trying to make him jealous. He was an annoying little bugger.

Zoro stopped in his tracks, "Sanji."

"Eh?"

"We're here." Zoro pointed to the gates. Thanks to Zoro's warning, Sanji didn't slam his head against it. The blond let out a dry chuckle and returned to stand next to Zoro. The bicycle was standing between them as if it was a wall protecting Zoro's personal space. When a few parents started to gather around, however, Zoro scooted toward Sanji. The blond produced a sloppy smile as he leaned closer to brush his shoulder over Zoro.

A loud gong of the school bell made the parents jump up in surprise. They took a few steps back as the giant gates slowly opened with a loud screech. On the other side, children were running, toppling over each other, as they made it into their parent's arms. Luffy arrived first, since he was in kindergarten, and Zoro scooped him up into his arms.

"Daddy! Look look!" Luffy unrolled a large construction paper and spread it open so Zoro could see, "This is a pirate ship! I drew on paper this time daddy."

"You're learning." Zoro grinned and kissed his youngest son in the cheek, "You're getting better at drawing ships." Sanji watched the two and a smile naturally danced across his face. He loved when Zoro was with Luffy. It always brought out his true youth and beauty. The same effect happened with Ace, but-Ace was slyer.

"Zoro!" Zoro and Luffy's attention were drawn to Ace who was running at top speed, pushing some of the children in the way. Sabo was running right behind him, trying to catch up to the freckled faced child. Ace won the race and raised his hands up in the air to show Zoro a mud sculpture.

"We were sculpting! I made a sword and shield!" Ace announced in a proud voice. Zoro had to chuckle because the sword and shield were indeed made to perfection. The blade was thin and sharp enough to look like it could cut through anything. Ace had molded the handle to have jewels. However, both the sword and shield were tiny.

"Dad, look! I made a dinosaur!" Sabo showed Sanji his creation.

"Ooh! Dinosaur!" Luffy chirped, awing at the tyrannosaurus rex.

"That's really neat Sabo!" Sanji ruffled his son's hair. His son smiled sheepishly.

Sanji shot a glance toward Zoro's direction. This might be his chance. Although in reality he didn't like the place, it was the only way he could take Zoro out to dinner. Yes, it wasn't romantic and yes the food wasn't fancy but-going out to dinner with Zoro won all.

"Hey Sabo," Here Sanji tried to raise his voice as loud and clear as he could, "It's been a long time since I've taken you out to eat, but do you want to eat at McBuggys?"

"McBuggy!" Luffy's small little ears traced any phrase that categorized in the food list, "Oh oh oh! Daddy! I want to go! Please please please! We didn't go last time because we were bad, but I did good! I drew on paper! Can we go Daddy?"

Sanji smiled, glad that Luffy the little glutton caught his words correctly. The look on Zoro's face was so adorable. He looked a little worried and hesitant. "Hey, why don't you come with us? I'll treat you too."

Zoro opened his mouth to maybe decline the offer, but Luffy beat him to it, "Daddy! Let's go! I want to eat a Buggy Kids Meal!"

Eventually Zoro succumbed to Luffy's repetitive pleas and his puppy looks. "Alright, alright we'll go." He then wearily glanced over to Sanji, "I-Is it all right that you'll treat us? Luffy eats a lot..."

"Oh it's fine." He knew he was smiling way too much, but he didn't care. For once he felt like he was able to talk intimately to Zoro, without Ace interrupting them. Speaking of Ace, the little eight year old's face was as red as a tomato. This kid was definitely not going to play in the Buggy Fun Pirate Ship today.


	10. The Little Pouch

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The McBuggy fast food restaurant was just like any other fast food restaurants: loud and cramped with youngsters. Luffy and Sabo, once inside the restaurant, bolted to the Buggy Fun Pirate Ship. Sanji led Zoro through a passage where there were less people and miraculously found a spot. To Sanji's chagrin, Ace had followed the entire way, sticking close to Zoro's side. The little bugger was glaring up at Sanji like he was an abominable monster.

Even though Sanji inwardly wanted Ace to play with the other children, he knew it was best for Zoro to have at least a child close by. There were too many adults. Zoro had taken a lot (Sanji didn't know how many) medications, but still there was a strained expression on his face.

Once Zoro and Ace took a seat, Sanji took out his wallet.

"Uh, what do you want to eat Zoro?"

Zoro brought Ace close, "Um...what do you want Ace?"

"I want a Buggy Kids Meal and a BigBuggy." Ace replied tersely.

"So, that means I think Luffy will want one Buggy Kids Meal and three BigBuggys. B-But is that alright Sanji?"

"Don't worry about it. So what will you have?"

"Nn, I'll just have a RedBuggy."

Sanji smiled and left the table, swimming past the crowd of families who were trying to leave.

Ace glared at Sanji and then patted a little pouch on his hip. It was bright orange with his favorite animation character printed on it. Whenever Zoro went outside, Robin had told him to always carry the pouch.

At first Ace and Luffy had a verbal battle on who was going to carry the special Panda-Man pouch, but in the end Ace won for he was older. Plus, Luffy didn't have responsibilities skills yet-and the object inside was a bit dangerous for a five year old to have.

Robin had told exactly what Ace needed to do if Zoro lost his mind and got out of control. Inside there were stacks of stickers with the animation character on it. On the adhesive side, although Ace couldn't see it, was supposedly a small needle. The needle contained a strong sedative and would make any strong, healthy person fall to the ground. All Ace needed to do was to peel the sticker and stick it anywhere on Zoro, preferably on bare skin.

Robin decided that it would be best for the children to have these special stickers because Zoro, even in his distressed state, was able to recognize his sons.

Ace never used it yet, but he didn't want to. He had seen an animal show where hunters used these kinds of sedatives to make lions fall sleep. Zoro wasn't a lion, and he wasn't hunt down by scary looking hunters. He didn't understand why Zoro had to be treated like this.

Ace's mind was distracted when Zoro's hand overlapped the hand that squeezed the pouch. Zoro smiled and a blush formed on Ace's face.

"Thanks for worrying about me Ace."

"I-I'm not worried!"

Zoro chuckled and hugged his son anyway.

"Do you want to go to the Buggy Fun Pirate Ship?"

"I'm fine!" Ace answered quickly, forcing his eyes to look away from the fun pirate play house, "I don't want to go today!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Zoro! I'm an...'almost big kid,' so I don't feel like going on the Buggy Fun Pirate Ship!"

Zoro stroked his hand gently over Ace's small shoulder, "I'm sorry Ace." He knew his son wanted to play with Sabo and Luffy on Buggy's Ship. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but Zoro couldn't take his hand off of Ace's shoulder. "Next time, I promise I'll let you play on the pirate ship."

Ace looked up with a hopeful expression, "Really?"

"Yeah. I promise."

His first son beamed like a sunflower, "Okay!" Ace's face suddenly glowered however, "The pervert's coming."

"Ace, you shouldn't call Sanji that."

"But he's a pervert-"

"It's rude, so Ace...please call him 'Mr. Black' or 'Sabo's dad' from now on."

Ace pulled his lips in a taut frown, "...okay." Zoro silently patted Ace on the back and pulled him close before Sanji arrived. Just in case Zoro wouldn't freak out, Sanji called his name when he was in three feet proximity.

"Hey, got the food." Sanji said while carrying multiple trays down his arms. People around him took a glance and awed at the talent. "I'll call the other shrimps." Zoro nodded and watched as Sanji set the trays and headed to the entrance of the Buggy Fun Pirate Ship Room.

Zoro picked the small red box and a BigBuggy and set it in front of Ace, "Here's yours."

"I can open it first?"

"Yeah, because you waited patiently with me."

Ace gleamed with delight. Usually Zoro only allowed them to open the Buggy Box if Luffy and Ace were both present at the table. This was another rare event. He felt glad that he stayed with his father. He quickly opened the box and peeked inside to see what kind of toy he got this time.

"Yeay! I got an octopus!" Ace cheered while pulling out the plastic bag containing a bean bag stuffed animal. Ace delightedly showed it to Zoro, "It's a new one!"

"You're lucky today Ace."

"Ace!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. He hopped on the chair and slapped his hands on the table, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because Zoro said so!"

"D-Daddy?" Luffy asked with tearful eyes.

"Oh...come here Luffy." Zoro beckoned and the little child crawled into Zoro's lap, "I did let him open it first because he waited here."

"Awwww...b-but I wanted to play at the Buggy Ship..."

"I know, but next time, if you promise me that you'll sit next to me while Ace and Sabo play on the ship, I'll let you open the Buggy Box first."

"Oooh! I'll do that! I'll do that!" Luffy chirped, the tears off his little face.

Sabo squeezed in next to Ace and grabbed his own box.

"What did you get?"

"An octopus."

"What did I get...? Oh, I got a tiger!"

"Look look! I got a seahorse!" Luffy raised the toy over his head.

"That's good." Sanji pulled up a smile and sat down also.

In the end, while all of the children crowded around Zoro, Sanji sat across from him. They didn't talk much to each other. However, Zoro did give a few glances towards Sanji, but averted them in seconds. Amidst the laughing, screaming, and squealing sounds obscuring all other voices and watching dozens of children running around making a mess down the aisles, Sanji thought this was a great date.


	11. Field Trip!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Next week on the tenth, we are going on a field trip!" The teacher announced it with enthusiasm, so in response all of the third grade students cheered in unison. Even Ace, a rarity. "Now, before you go, please ask your parents to sign this sheet. Remember to bring it in by the seventh, or you can't go." Here, the teacher purposely lowered her voice in the saddest note, so all the children booed and someone even began to cry. But she regained her cheerful demeanor and the class bustled with excitement.

Ace was handed the slip of paper and he read it. It was in small font, but he could make out some of the long words. Sign here, date here, name here. It was easy for him.

The third grade field trip was a one-night stay at a log cabin house deep in the forest. There the children would experience the wonders of the wilderness and get their hands on nature. There was going to be games, activities, and hot, melted S'mores served around the campfire. This was going to be Ace's first field trip.

Sabo bumped his elbow, "Ace! When we get on the bus, let's sit together!"

"Yeah! And when we get to camp, we need to get the same room, the same bed, the same table!"

"Yeah!" Sabo agreed with a shout.

Of course, the children were so hyped up with the upcoming field trip it was hard to keep them down. All that was going through their little heads was that they needed their parent's signature, and then fun, fun, fun.

-.-.-

Ace and Sabo's conversations were all about the camp, so when Luffy joined in the group, the poor little child didn't understand a thing.

"What are you talking about? I want to know!"

Since Luffy was being stubborn, Ace finally gave in. He was planning to tell him when he and Zoro were at the dinner table. "Me and Sabo are going on a field trip!"

"Really?" Luffy chirped. Then, an unexpected answer was returned, "I'm going on a field trip too!"

"...what?"

"Where?"

"To the aquarium!" Luffy pulled out his slip of paper and shoed it to his friend and brother. It was exactly like theirs except it said 'The Aquarium' instead of 'One-night camp'. To Ace's shock, it was on the same day, however, Luffy's was only a day long. "We're going to see a lot of fishies, and then we're going to eat them!"

"Luffy, I don't think you'll get to eat them..." Sabo turned to Ace, "When I went, we were only allowed to look at them."

"Awwww! Really?" Luffy had a frown for a second, but it brightened up again, "Oh well! I want to see big fishies! Are there big fishies?"

"Yeah, and blue fishes, green fishes, and even rainbow!"

"Rainbow!" Luffy gleamed with delight, "I can't wait!"

They continued on talking until they reached the road where it split into four directions. Sabo went to the right, and Luffy and Ace went left. They waved to each other and headed home. Suddenly, on separating, Ace's face turned dark.

Luffy saw it immediately, "What's wrong Ace?"

"I'm not going."

"What? Where?"

"I'm not going to the stupid field trip."

"What!" Luffy screamed, "Why?"

"It's all stupid and boring, so I don't want to go anymore!" Ace folded his arms and frowned despondently. "So you better not tell Zoro that my class is going." He said it sharply so Luffy could understand.

Luffy didn't.

He didn't understand why Ace was mad all of a sudden. His brother and Sabo were laughing and talking about the camp with bright smiles. This was Ace's first to go somewhere with his friends! On a bus too! Their dad never rode on any vehicle except the van Robin's crew drove, so buses were a type of luxury for the two siblings.

He did, however, noticed the subtle habit Ace made. Whenever Ace folded his arms and acted overly pissed off, he was lying. Was he lying that he didn't hate the field trip and didn't think it was stupid and boring? Or was he lying at the fact that he thought the camp trip was going to be fun? Luffy was getting confused.

"But Ace, can I tell Daddy that I have field trip?"

"Say whatever you want!" Ace huffed, his arms still crossed. Luffy puckered up his little lips, but his confused feelings were erased because he was going to get his permission slip signed.

As they walked on home, Luffy began chirping about the aquarium, trying his best to lift Ace's current angry mood. He tried telling him of the types of fishes, and asked whether some can fly, but all of the replies were a 'hmph.' So eventually Luffy gave up, and ignored the spiky air until they reached home.

Zoro was off from work and was waiting for his children at the doorway. Luffy leaped into his father's chest and squeezed.

"Daddy daddy! Guess what! I have a field trip!"

"You mean, you're going on a field trip, right?"

"Uh...yeah!"

Zoro lifted Luffy into his arms and took Ace by the hand, "How was school?"

"Good." Ace answered simply. He always answered in this way, so Zoro didn't realize it. Plus, the man looked a little tired, so he wasn't in the healthiest of spirits. "What about you Zoro?"

"Ahh...just tired." Zoro answered honestly. "I made food, so eat first before working on your homework."

"Daddy daddy! Are you going to sign the paper?"

"Oh yeah...let me go and do that first." Zoro accepted the permission slip and quickly scanned through the text. When he spotted the things to sign, he clicked the pen and scribbled down a signature.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Ace sat around the tiny round table Zoro had set up when they were going to either working on their homework or eating. On the table was their favorite: ketchup fried rice with tons of green round peas. Luffy grinned in delight and ate. He swallowed a spoonful of rice and all of a sudden he felt like today was the greatest day of his life. Ace, on the other hand, appreciated the fried rice, but envy circled his gut. Instead of focusing on the depressing fact that he wasn't getting _his_ permission slip signed therefore no field trip, he focused on the large grin on Luffy's face.

He made sacrifices before, so he was getting used to it. Ace gave up his threadbare blanket to keep his infant brother warm in the cold, poorly ventilated walls of the Shabondy Orphanage. He sacrificed his food for Luffy when the caretakers refused to give any. If Luffy wanted to go on an aquarium on a day when nobody was at home to keep Zoro safe, then Ace would give up his field trip.

"Daddy!" Luffy raised his spoon in the air, "Can I have seconds?"

"Already?" Zoro chuckled, "You're eating more and more these days."

"Yeah! I want to grow up and be tall as you daddy!"

Zoro smiled as he took the empty ketchup stained plate, but he peered over to Ace who was also halfway done with eating his, "Do you want me to put in extra, Ace?"

Ace blushed at his father's generosity, but he lowered his head down. The whole 'not going on a field trip' made him lose his appetite by a third.

"I'm fine."

Zoro suddenly looked worried, "A-Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"I-I ate some cookies Per-Sabo's dad made." Ace spat out a quick lie.

"What cookies?" Luffy gasped, "I didn't get one..."

"I-I'll ask Sabo to get you some next time okay?" Ace promised, and that calmed Luffy before the crying storm came in.

"Okay!" Luffy turned his attention on the signed slip, "Daddy! Listen listen! I'm going to the aquarium and see the fishies! But I'm not allowed to eat them..."

-.-.-

The following day, the teacher announced to the class if they had their permission slip signed. A heavy feeling fell and gripped Ace's chest as he watched his classmates raised their little hands up with the signed paper. He felt like he was one of the 'bad, irresponsible' kids who forgot to sign. He saw some students hanging their heads in shame, and this enraged him. He wasn't like those stupid kids who only cared for video games the moment they go home! He was doing it for a purpose!

Sabo dropped his hand when the teacher accepted the slip. He noticed his partner didn't get his out.

"Ace, Mrs. Kalifa's asking for the permission slip."

"I know."

"W-Where's yours?" Sabo sensed the fighting aura, and tried to cushion up with a smile.

"...I forgot."

Sabo was about to utter, 'You forgot? Why did you forget?' like any other kid, but if he did he forebode a sudden fist in his face. Instead he whispered, "...is it because Luffy's going on the field trip on the same day?"

Ace stiffened and then gave a quick nod.

"Why?" Sabo shook his friend, "Why is it that bad to have field trips on the same day?"

"Just shut up okay!" Ace hissed sharply, "It's none of your business! And if you tell your dad that I'm not going, I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life!" Ace threatened him with the last bit because he knew that if Sabo told Sanji, then Sanji would tell Zoro.

Ace was Sabo's best friend, but there were times when he refused to tell him things that related to the family. He just got so mad when Sabo attempted to ask. He didn't know why; Ace's father was a good father, just like his. Their father never oogled over women and constantly thought about perverted things. Then again, Mrs. Kalifa warned the students when Ace _moved_ into town that the child might be hard to get along. Why? Why why why-the questions filled his mind, but they were never answered.

So Sabo remained quiet in his seat and asked nothing more, just like a good friend did.

-.-.-

Ace left his permission slip in his backpack and never took it out. It remained in his backpack for three days. Two days before the due date, and everyone turned in their permission slips. All except Ace. Sabo was starting to get worried, but what else could he do? Ace was stubborn and wouldn't stir to any coaxing. During those days, however, poor Ace looked depressed. Whenever someone and his eyes met, he would force a strained smile and act like he was normal.

On the other hand, Luffy was full of bright spirits. He babbled on to Zoro about fishes while washing his teeth, and Zoro had to wipe Luffy's mouth off of all of the bubbles. He drew fishes around the date of his departure on the calendar, but he drew too much that the whole month was covered in colorful fishes. Luffy would suddenly jump up and down and squealing because he just couldn't wait.

Because of the polar opposite of his children, Zoro was heavily worried about Ace. He thought his son was jealous of Luffy going to the field trip. So, he used all of his courage (and taking bottles of medicine) to go to a nearby convenience store to buy eight set case of custard pudding. He hoped Ace would like that.

When his children were home, Zoro leaned down and whispered to them, "Look what's in the refrigerator."

The two blinked at each other and then a smile cracked open on their little faces. They threw their backpacks and shoes and ran into the kitchen, fighting for who was going to open the refrigerator. Zoro smiled when the two screamed out 'yeay!' and 'can we eat two?' Zoro bent down to pick up the backpacks, but both of them only zipped them up halfway so all of the folders spilled out.

He cursed under his breath and scrambled to collect the paper when something caught his eye. Zoro picked it up and read through it. He thought it was Luffy's: his son got so caught up with daydreaming about aquariums that he forgot to turn it in. When he saw that it was blank, and it said 'third grade field trip' it broke Zoro's heart.

"...ahh...Ace..." Zoro quickly gathered and put away the folders in the right places, but he kept the permission slip separate. He took it to a different room before his children came running in with two custard puddings in their hands and a spoon in their mouths. He waited patiently and quietly as his sons slurped the sweet delicacy. He did move to clean up the mess when Luffy spilled a spoonful onto the table. When the two were done and got up to put the spoons and empty containers away, Zoro tapped the surface of the table.

"Ace, would you come here for a second?"

"But Zoro, I need to clean my hands."

"It can wait."

Ace looked confused, giving a worried look at Luffy. Luffy just smiled nonchalantly.

"Daddy, can I wash my hands?"

"Yes, and can you stay in the bedroom until I call you?"

"Okay!" Luffy ran off while wiggling his sticky fingers like spiders.

Zoro paused to hear the sound of running water, and then he tapped the table again. Ace clenched and unclenched his sticky fingers, and then slithered down to sit next to Zoro.

"...um...w-what is it...dad?" Ace only called him that when he thought he was in serious trouble.

Zoro sighed and slipped the folded slip in front of Ace. His son's expression was blank until Zoro unfolded it to reveal the permission slip. Then Ace turned all blue.

"Zoro-!"

"Ace, why did you hide this?"

"I didn't hide it! I-I forgot!"

"-and were you going to continue to pretend even on the day when everyone goes to the field trip?"

Ace hung his head because his eyes were heavy with water. His heart was being torn apart from bitter sadness and confused. Why was he getting yelled at when he was doing something good? Why were the tears pouring out of his eyes, tears that burst from all the stress he had been keeping inside? Tears of happiness were also flowing out because his father loved him to notice something was wrong with him. His little body shook as he sniffled and coughed out a sob.

"I-I was doing it for you Zoro!" Ace sobbed, running his hands over his wet cheeks, "B-Because if we're not with you you'll get _sick_!"

Ace's head was suddenly patted with Zoro's large hands, "Ace, listen. First, I'm not angry at you at all. I'm feel...grateful that you did this for me, but...you're still a child Ace. Don't give up things just for me."

"B-But Zoro-"

"If you guys aren't at home, I can call Robin." This latently translated to 'picking him up and transporting him to the medical hospital and be confined in the chambers.' "It's only a few hours."

"B-But won't you be bored? Lonely?"

"I...I can talk to Robin now, so..." Zoro ran his hands through Ace's head, "Don't worry about me Ace. Have fun." He drew his hands away and pushed the signed permission slip toward him.

Ace held the permission slip with his trembling hands. Then another rush of tears gushed out from his eyes. He tried to smile to show how happy he really was, but the harsh sniffling got in the way. Even the failing attempt of a sloppy smile, Zoro understood and gave his son a strong hug.

"Now you're okay to clean your hands."

"O-Okay." Ace rubbed his eyes to clear out all of the tears. He made a straight face to try to look like he hadn't cried, but the red eyes were obvious. He folded the slip and quickly stuffed it in his backpack, and then he ran to the bathroom to finally clean his hands.

Zoro stood up and reached for the phone. He pressed a few numbers and waited for the line to pick up. This was Robin's personal cell phone number, so only she answered it.

"Hello? Zoro?" Robin asked suddenly, "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing...much. Um, will you pick me up on the tenth? My kids aren't at home that day."

"Where are the children going?"

"To a field trip." Then Zoro let out a sigh, "Robin, I feel...I feel so spoiled that I'm ashamed."

"Why?"

"Ace...he refused to show me the field trip permission slip because I'll be left alone."

"Aww, how sweet..."

Zoro brushed a hand over his face, "My god, I never knew kids would do these kinds of things."

"Well, they are _special_ children, but children are born to be sweet angels. It's the environment that shapes their behavior. You raised them well, Zoro."

"Thanks Robin..." Zoro started to fidget, "Uhm...I-I'll hang up now."

He heard a soft giggle, "Alright. I'll see you on the tenth."

"Yeah, bye." Zoro hastily hung up the phone. Panting in quick breaths, he suddenly slithered down to his knees. Without the children nearby, the fear was crawling toward him. He covered ears and squeezed his eyes shut to shoo away the horror.

-.-.-

The sun was bright out and everything was beautiful. It was a perfect day to go on a field trip! Strange to say, a quirk of fate, something unexpected always happened.

Luffy was suddenly struck down with the flu.

Since he had been so excited for the field trip, he had worn himself out that his tiny body became vulnerable. The poor little child was down in bed, covered in blankets, tissue boxes spread all around like a rainbow about the bedpost, red and hot in the face, and tears were uncontrollably falling from his eyes. Right beside the bed was his 'field trip backpack' that he had stuffed with dozens of snacks and toys. Every time Luffy cast his eyes on the backpack it brought up another crying fit. He sobbed, sniffled, sneezed, and coughed as Zoro took his temperature. Ace was watching beside his father and feeling mighty sorry for his younger brother.

Zoro read the temperature and then didn't know what expression he should make at this moment. Both knew that Luffy would cry no matter what.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but you're too sick to go."

"B-But I wanted to go!' Luffy wailed out loud with a stuffy nose. "I wanted to go~!"

Zoro looked like he was going to cry also, but Ace had taken the spot. He started to sniffle up and peered up at his father.

"Z-Zoro, should I not go either-"

"No you're going." Zoro replied firmly, "J-Just, forget about us and enjoy it alright?" He stood up and guided Ace out the door. Luffy, the poor sick child, went on crying.

Outside, Robin was waiting with a large van parked in the apartment parking lot. When she heard the loud wailing of a child as the door opened, a sympathetic smile formed on her face. She didn't know all of the details, but she connected the dots.

"I guess you don't need me anymore."

"I'm sorry Robin for coming all the way here this early."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Robin peered to the doorway, "...I-I hope Luffy gets better."

"...I hope so too." Zoro leaned down and kissed Ace, "Have fun, got it?"

"O-Okay Zoro. Um...I'll get pretty rocks and stuff for Luffy."

"That'll be great." Zoro really meant it because he knew Luffy wasn't going to cease crying for a while, and he probably needed something to look forward to. Ace kissed Zoro, waved to Robin, and then ran off to school with his own 'field trip backpack.'


	12. Sanji's Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro wrung a cold towel and placed it on Luffy's forehead. His son, after two hours in a sobbing fit, had fallen asleep. He sat up and sighed. He knew his son wanted to go to the aquarium, but the fever wasn't going down any soon.

He stiffened when Luffy's eyes cracked open. The poor child was red in the face and panting in shallow breaths. Zoro sighed of relief when his son didn't cry.

"How're you feeling Luffy?" Luffy answered with a sniffle, so Zoro quickly added, "Do you want to eat something?"

Luffy, to Zoro's surprise, shook his head. That freaked Zoro out.

"...I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat..."

"I feel sick..." Luffy coughed out a loud sob, "I don't want to eat."

Zoro brushed Luffy's wet bangs away from his face, "At least try and eat some apples. I'll cut them up small for you."

Luffy pulled down the saddest frown in the world. Zoro could easily imagine what Luffy was thinking right now, "...okay."

Zoro rested his hand on Luffy's forehead and gently caressed it, "I'm sorry Luffy. If only...if only there's some way to make it all up."

"D-Daddy...I want to go to the aquarium..."

Zoro's voice grew faint, "Luffy..."

"B-But with you a-and Ace." Luffy pulled the covers up to his nose and stared up with those sad teary eyes, "C-Can we daddy?"

Zoro didn't move for a second. His eyes were staring into Luffy's and the hand was still on his son's forehead. Then, his eyes gently softened.

"I-I'll...I'll try."

Luffy eyes remained teary, but there was hope glimmering in them now. Zoro smiled and then stood up to go into the kitchen to cut up apples for him. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Zoro never went to an aquarium or any public place for years. There must be a lot of people there. He was able to tolerate two to three people standing nearby in a small convenient store whilst in medication, but this was just recently. Just the thought of people, and lots of them, brought Zoro in cold sweat.

Zoro rubbed his arms to get rid of the goose bumps and resumed walking.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Zoro froze and hastily looked for his medications. On the kitchen counter, there were dozens of plastic medication bottles. He grabbed the one he most needed and swallowed two. He took few slow breaths and then slowly approached the door. He peered into the small circle window to see who it was. If it was someone he knew, he felt (somewhat) better; if it wasn't Robin told him to call her immediately.

When he saw Sanji in the window, he calmed down so much his knees almost gave away. He clicked two bolts to release the lock and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji eyed the grocery bag he was holding in his arms, "Sabo told me that Luffy got a cold. I-I was wondering if I can cook for you guys."

"Uh...s-sure." Zoro opened the door the whole way so Sanji could enter. "C-Can you wait here? I need to take a few more pills."

"Oh, okay." Sanji stood at the entrance as still as a statue. He watched as Zoro rushed to the counter, picked up a few bottles, and dry swallowed three colorful pills.

Sanji waited a second until Zoro finished taking the medication, so the other wouldn't get startled, "How can you swallow those without water?"

"I learned." Zoro answered matter-of-factly. He then approached Sanji and peered into the grocery bag, "What do you have in there?"

"Ingredients for white cream stew. Is Luffy alright?"

"Kind of. He's still depressed."

Sanji twisted up a frown, "Poor kid."

"...daddy?"

The two stopped when they heard the sound of Luffy's dry and quiet voice. They exchanged silent nods, and headed to Luffy's room.

Upon seeing Sanji, Luffy's lifeless smile grew genuine.

"S-Sabo's daddy!"

Sanji put the groceries beside the bed and knelt down to the futon, "Hey kiddo. How're you feeling?"

"Good..." Luffy replied with an obvious lie. Sanji chuckled dryly and patted Luffy's head.

"Guess what? I'm going to make something good to get rid of that cold fast."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"D-Do you think I get better to make it to the field trip?"

Sanji froze at Luffy's remark. At the bedroom door, Zoro stiffened and put a hand over his eyes. They both wanted to cry so much right now. It seemed that there was nothing to make Luffy to not think of the field trip. Luffy got the silent message and his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I-I'll make the best stew you've ever ate alright?" Sanji said quickly. He gathered up the ingredients and rushed out of the door. Zoro tailed after silently. The gloomy feeling toppled down on their shoulders and the weight was crushing them.

"My god, Zoro. That kid's going to tear our hearts and kill us."

Zoro merely chuckled.

"I'll cut up some apples for Luffy, and then you can have the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"I should be the one to be thanking you." Zoro replied quietly. Sanji smiled timidly and dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. There, he could examine the different types of medication Zoro took. The first time he'd seen Zoro take the pills, Zoro took about eight. So, seeing him only taking three made Sanji relieved.

He turned and saw Zoro slowly peeling the skin of an apple. The thin string of the skin curled as it dangled off the fruit. When the apple was completely peeled, he cut it in half, then in quarters, then in eighths, pitted the seeds, and finally dropped them in a small Pandaman bowl. Sanji was amazed Zoro was able to do that while intoxicated.

"I'll go and feed it to Luffy. I-If you need any help-" The last bit Zoro uttered sounded weak.

Sanji knew Zoro was trying to offer help, and he also knew it bothered him incredibly.

"It's fine. Watch over Luffy. When dinner's done, I'll bring it over."

Zoro smiled, "Luffy will love that."

When Zoro disappeared down the hallway, Sanji was left alone in the kitchen. He didn't mind; cooking was a time to relax and be free of any stress. He did, however, scrutinize the room. A normal home these days had a television, computer, cell phones, and sometimes a music player. Zoro only had a wall phone, and the things mentioned were not in the room at all. Ace and Luffy loved video games, but they only had handheld ones and only played the ones with television at his home. Robin strictly refused any newspapers, catalogues, or even letters entering in Zoro's postbox.

There was nothing in the house that provided the news.

Robin, who was a mental institute doctor and took care of Zoro, told him. Since Sanji was _stalking_ around Zoro so much, she thought he needed to know. Sanji had known the 'The Tragedy of the Kaigun Village Massacre' Zoro's father had done. He didn't know it affected Zoro and his mother.

The media destroyed Zoro's life.

He and his mother were labeled as 'the son/mother of a killer.' Nasty rumors spread by the media and shaded their personality. Survivors of the village massacre screamed, cried, beat and blamed them. Zoro was teased and picked on at school, and when he fought back the teachers accused him of having the same behavior as his father. His mother wasn't able to walk around the streets without disguising herself. They were ostracized by the community and no one helped them. The police sneered at them, stores kicked them out, and friends cheated and abandoned them.

Zoro was able to stand it, but his mother was devastated. She screamed and cried every night, and Zoro did his best to calm her down. Her once beautiful complexion was ruined with wrinkles, deep bruises under the eyes, and her hair was ghastly white and thin. Finally, when Zoro was in high school, he came home to find his mother hanging from the ceiling. On a small table was a note to him saying that she was sorry.

This roused up the media once more. News reporters barged into his mother's funeral to get information on how Zoro felt when his mother died.

One asked if he actually killed her and made it look like suicide.

That was the last string that connected to his sanity. He attacked that reporter and nearly killed him. Zoro was immediately taken to jail, but the police realized that he became insane. Then, Zoro was transported to the mental hospital and spent five years without positive improvement. The attacked news reporter accused Zoro and his mother of being weak and not being able to handle the pressure.

"_I wouldn't have committed suicide or go insane even if I were in their shoes," _the injured reporter wrote for an article five years ago_, "That whole family is filled with messed up people." _People who read it had sympathy for him and hated Zoro much more.

All of those stories made Sanji sick. He wanted to kill the news reporters who invaded their home demanding new information. He wanted to destroy all of the channels that constantly aired the village massacre, the murderer, and the portrait of the murderer's family. He wanted to shout back at the viewers, the neighbors, and Zoro's past friends that the village massacre had nothing to do with Zoro.

But people love to blame and put them on the spotlight. They blame the weak because they're afraid of the strong. Blaming others made people feel better. People blame to feel superior and they think it was the right thing. Blaming was what caused arguments, fights, and sometimes wars.

Not only Zoro became affected by this, his two sons were also. They were the children from the island that was destroyed off the map. This was supposed to be a complete secret, so not even Sabo knew about it (Luffy was too young to remember so he didn't know either). Zoro didn't want his children to experience the horrors of the media. Ace, however, tasted the bitterness in the Shabondy Orphanage, so it (kind of) explained why Ace acted so sour in front of adults.

Sanji dropped a batch of carrots, onions, celery, in a large pot with boiling water, red potatoes, and chicken breast. He gazed at the bubbling pot slowly lowering to a simmer by the cold vegetables.

He was thankful that Zoro was getting better and was beginning to start a new life he was forbidden to have.

-.-.-

Luffy felt a little happy of becoming sick. It was because he was allowed to eat in bed. Zoro never let Ace and Luffy bring food in the bedroom, so this was a wonderful privilege. He ate a few slices of apple, and that cooled his temperature a little to be well enough to eat.

When the stew arrived, Luffy had strength and the appetite to eat one small bowl. He asked for seconds, and was able to eat all except one large piece of chicken.

Luffy began rubbing his eyes as Zoro took the tray of the empty bowl (with one chicken piece) and the empty package of medicine away from the bed.

"You're getting tired Luffy?"

"Yeah..."

Zoro kissed Luffy's forehead, "Sleep well alright?" Luffy peered through his heavy eyelids and slowly nodded. Zoro turned to Sanji who was sitting across from the bed.

"I think he liked it."

Sanji smiled, "I'm glad he did."

They both watched the sleeping five year old, and Zoro chuckled when Luffy's little lips began to twitch.

Zoro lowered his head and whispered, "Luffy says he wants to go to the aquarium with the whole family."

Sanji slowly grew pale because he knew what Zoro was trying to say.

"...but you know me...I-I can't stand people yet. I don't know how long it'll take me to fulfill that promise. Luffy will probably be in high school by the time I'm normal again."

"Zoro, your kids know about your condition. Luffy's still a baby, but he'll understand."

"But I want to take him there as soon as possible. I don't want him to regret getting a cold. He'll be left out when his classmates talk about the fishes he wanted to see. " Zoro shielded his face, "...are there a lot of people in aquariums?"

"It depends on the day, but there are _a lot_."

Zoro groaned, "What am I going to do?"

Sanji's hands were waving in the air. He wanted to give sympathy by putting his hand on Zoro's shoulder, but Zoro wouldn't like that.

"Uh...um, hey! H-How about I go with you guys? Sabo too, of course." Sanji peered into Zoro's face, "And I'll research on the days when there's the least amount of people. W-Will that be alright? I mean about me going with you?" All Sanji wanted was to go _somewhere_ with Zoro. He knew this was his selfish needs, but he one true wish was to go out on a date with him.

Zoro looked wary of the idea, but the answer surprised Sanji.

"T-That sounds like a good idea."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," Zoro lifted his head and smiled a small smile, "I-I need to get out more. Maybe it'll be best to invite Robin too."

At first Sanji didn't like the idea that the date would look more like a family gathering, but he realized something: going on a date with _two_ beautiful people. Not a bad idea.

"I'll pay for everything too."

"Oh god, no Sanji. Don't do that." Zoro shook his head, "I'll pay for my and Robin's share, and you pay yours."

"But you have more people-"

"I'm not that poor."

Sanji sighed, "Alright..." His heart was pounding hard against his chest. This was the longest conversation he ever had with Zoro.

"Um...Zoro..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted to say this since the day I've met you, but I didn't because I thought it'll scare you. Can I say it?"

Zoro looked peaceful, "I don't mind."

"I love you."

Zoro's eyes slowly widened from mild surprise. Then, it softened into sadness.

"Oh...No, Sanji. You can't-"

"Zoro," Sanji leaned in, "I can't hold it any longer. I want to love you." He was so close he could feel Zoro's warm breath. He wanted to kiss him, but Zoro placed two fingers over Sanji's lips.

"Zoro..."

Zoro shook his head slowly. He breathed, "...Luffy's watching." Sanji stilled and he moved his eye to where Luffy slept. Sure enough, Luffy was poking his little head out of the covers and staring attentively at the two adults.

"Ooh ooh, are you going to kiss Daddy, Sabo's daddy?"

Sanji let out a dry chuckle, and he drew away from Zoro, "No no, we were just telling each other a secret."

"A secret? What secret?"

Zoro scooted over and patted Luffy's warm cheeks, "Something that you'll be excited to hear."

"Ooh! A-Are we going to an aquarium daddy?"

Zoro smiled and answered with an upbeat note, "Maybe."

Luffy started to squeal with excitement. Zoro grinned, knowing that Luffy can't wait for it now. "So, hurry up and get better, alright?"

"Okay!"

Zoro petted Luffy once more and gave his son a gentle kiss. Then, he and Sanji got up and left the bedroom.

When Zoro was heading down the hall, Sanji called out to him.

"Zoro..." Zoro silently turned to face him, "I-If Luffy was still sleeping, were you going to accept my kiss?"

Zoro simply smiled but shook his head.

"Why...?"

"I can't," Zoro's eyes began to shimmer with tears, "I'm not a normal person."

Sanji's voice rose to a yell, "But you haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm a son of a murderer. That's my crime." Zoro turned, "I...thank you very much for coming by and cook for us, but you should go home. The pills are wearing off..."

"Zoro! I-I'll wait for you!" Sanji shouted, "I don't care if I have to wait until I'm eighty! I'll wait until you're free of those stupid pills!"

Sanji didn't see because Zoro turned away from him, but tears trickled down Zoro's face and onto the lips that formed a smile.


	13. The Terrible Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

All of the eighth graders were cheering and talking in unison as the bus traveled them out of the school yards and out to the streets. Ace was assigned to sit next to Sabo, so they were able to chat to each other whilst the whole trip. However, when Ace sat near the window side, he was so excited about riding the bus, his whole attention was the view of the landscape. He awed as the scenery zoomed past and everything was in a blur.

Sabo watched his friend's face literally glued to the window. Other students were doing that too, but not as often. His dad told him that Ace and Luffy never rode on vehicles, so he shouldn't say anything. But, Sabo was curious. He was curious about everything that had to do with Ace.

Sabo glanced at Ace and then scooted over.

"Um...Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Am I your friend?"

Ace turned and looked confused, "Yeah...why?"

Sabo twiddled with his hands, "B-Because! You never tell me about your dad! It's not fair! ...I-If you don't tell me _some_ of it, I won't be your friend anymore!"

"...fine! We're not friends!"

Sabo's mouth went agape, "A-Ace!"

"I'm joking." Ace pulled down a frown, but it didn't look angry. "...I-I'm sorry." Then the frown grew tighter, "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"You better keep it a secret!"

"I will!"

"Pinky promise!" Ace stuck out his pinky, so Sabo immediately locked on with his. They shook it, examined the other hand if they didn't cross it, and the promise was kept.

"Okay, I'll tell you soon. Not here. There are too many people here."

"Got it." Sabo whispered, nodding at the same time. Ace nodded too and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Buses are cool!"

Sabo giggled, "Yeah, it is!"

-.-.-

Two hours and a half later, the children were woken up to the sound of the teacher's call. All of them stretched their little arms and looked around. All were murmuring with excited tones as they peered through the windows. Trees of bright flaming colors welcomed the children as they got off the bus. Teachers were calling and telling some of the children to stop stomping on the piles of leaves to get their attention. Ace tugged his backpack and followed his group, which was called the Red Leaves, and smiled when Sabo was in the same group also. They were lead to individual lodges with a large colored leaf on the door.

Once inside, the group of five children ran in screaming and laughing at the rows of bunk beds. All were fighting on who was going to sleep on the top bunk. Eventually, Ace won getting the top bunk and Sabo got his right underneath Ace's. As Sabo dropped off the heavier backpack, Ace slid down the ladder and bumped Sabo with his elbow.

"At nighttime, come up to my bunk, so we can talk about scary stories!"

"O-Okay." Sabo said ambiguously. He was a little afraid of those kinds of genres.

"Okay kids," The instructor spoke up with a booming loud voice, "Once you leave your important things, let's go out and explore!"

"Yeay! Explore!"

"Will we find treasure?"

Ace grinned, "I hope I can find pretty rocks. Luffy likes to find and keep rocks."

"I'll help you find them too!" Sabo smiled when Ace smiled back.

They were guided out of the small campsite and to a beautiful part of the forest. There were trees all around, so many of them that there were more trees than humans. There was a slightly steep cliff side and close to it was a river. Many of the other children began gathering around and the teachers and mentors stood back to allow the students to explore on their own. Ace realized that this was his chance to leave the large group and find something that Luffy might like. Sabo also thought of the same thing except he was looking forward to the 'alone time.'

Ace looked back to the teachers, and then gestured Sabo to follow. Of course, his friend did. They climbed down the rocky and leafy slope, and they made it to the bottom without any injuries. Ace ran to the creek and quickly began to remove his socks and shoes. He flung them behind his head and ran into the icy cold water. He dunked his hands to scoop up a handful of rocks. The ones he liked he threw them at the edge of the river, and the ones he didn't like he threw them far and watched it land in the water with a low splash.

Sabo followed and ran to the water. He looked back up to the hill to make sure that no one was around.

"N-Na, Ace..." Sabo treaded across cold water, "C-Can you tell me now?"

"Now?" Ace straightened up and stared dumbstruck, "I kind of wanted to tell you at night, so we can go into each other's beds and talk."

"B-But there might be people who will eavesdrop. There's nobody here! Please Ace! Can you tell me?"

Ace just stared. Then, he glanced toward the same place Sabo looked. Finally, Ace pulled down a tight frown, but beckoned Sabo to come closer. Sabo nodded and smiled. He followed Ace to the river edge where the chosen pebbles were laid out to dry. There was a large tree towering above them, so a passerby wouldn't see them. He sat down so Sabo did also.

Sabo felt like two boys telling each other their secret crush. It wasn't, so he didn't know why he felt so bashful.

"How much do you know about Zoro?" Ace started.

"Um...I know he adopted you and Luffy and he's single and he's _sick_. But I don't know anything about sick. Dad knows, I think..."

"That's because Robin told him," Sabo looked confused, so Ace reminded him, "Robin is Zoro's doctor."

"Zoro has his own doctor?" Sabo was impressed, "That's cool..."

"Not really." Ace frowned, "No one likes to get sick."

"Oh...oh yeah..." Sabo fell silent. He swallowed hard, "S-So...what's wrong with your dad?"

"Well..." Ace fidgeted, "He's...do you know what a mental institute is?"

"Yeah! That's where crazy people in white strait jackets and doctors do all these weird experiments on them. ...But what does that have to do with-" He saw that Ace looked angry. Sabo leaned back, "...what?"

"...that's not Zoro..."

"Huh...?"

Ace raised his head and Sabo saw tears, "Zoro's not like that! He's just afraid of people!"

"W-Wait, your dad's crazy?" Sabo couldn't believe it. Ace's father always acted calm and, most of the time, tired and sleepy. "I-Is that what you mean about 'sick?'"

"Yeah..." Ace frowned.

"T-Then...are you sick?"

"Huh?"

"Y-You said once that you are sick. If Zoro's madness is _sick_, then are you crazy too?"

"Do I look like I'm crazy?"

"No..." Sabo titled his head to the side, "So, you have a different kind of sick?"

"It's a different sick, but it's the same."

"Nnn...I don't get it..."

Ace pursed his lips and remained silent. He forgot that he told Sabo that he was also _sick_. He wasn't supposed to say that. Zoro and Robin strictly told him to never utter anything about the Shabondy Orphanage and where he was born. He was supposed to pretend that he didn't have a memory of his past from a mysterious shock, and when he came to be he was in Shimotsuki Orphanage. Thankfully Luffy was three when the event happened, so he naturally didn't know.

Ace shrugged, "It's hard to explain because I don't know either."

"Oh...?"

"Robin says that I'm sick too, but she never tells me what it is."

"Hmmm...is it some kind of cold...like, if I'm near you I'll get it?"

Ace thought for a while, "I don't know."

Sabo was about to ask again, but they heard several voices. They stopped and Ace stood up from where he was. His classmates came running down from a safe, manmade slope. One of the camp rangers noticed Ace and Sabo and called out to them.

"Wow, you guys came down the river all by yourselves?"

"Yeah!" Sabo called back, "We're collecting rocks!"

"But next time you should call one of us so we can help you. We don't want you to get hurt you know."

"Keh, that's what everybody says." Ace muttered under his breath. Sabo caught that, and he didn't know what to say about it.

-.-.-

The camp spent the afternoon teaching the children how to make a fishing pole, and then later helping the fish. A few students had the patience to wait near the creek and got a worthy prize. Ace and Sabo weren't one of them, and they returned to the campsite to help make dinner. The two had fun chopping up the vegetables and stabbing them like they were killing imaginary people. The dinner at the campsite was curry and rice, so there were tons of vegetables to chop. The coolest part about eating dinner during a field trip was that supervision was weak. The kids could drop a spoonful of their least favorite vegetable in his or her friend's plate, and no one scolded them. No one started a food fight, but they did accidentally drop their food while they were talking to each other.

When they were finished, the adults began carrying large pieces of wood. The children were told to remain in the benches while the rangers worked. They stacked up the logs into a long, square stack. The children became restless when the rangers lit it up and it became a large but controlled bonfire. Finally, the children were free to sit around the campfire with a long stick. They stabbed a marshmallow as big as their fists and waved it near the fire.

"Now kids, got any great scary stories?"

Some of the children screamed for no reason, and the rest got excited. Sabo looked slightly blue in the face. A few of the children raised their hands, and the rangers picked them. Ace smirked when Sabo held his ears and scooted close to him.

The children's stories were simple, common stories. Ace recalled some of them from books Zoro read for them during the summer. Still, some of the children screamed when the climax was told. When there was a frightful moment, Sabo squeezed Ace's arm, and bit his lip as hard as he could. When the screaming subsided, Sabo let out a weak chuckle. The rangers told the scariest stories that even Ace wanted to cuddle with Sabo.

When one finished telling her story, she scanned the audience.

"Anyone want to say another story? It doesn't need to be scary." Ace looked around and saw that no one was raising their hands anymore. "It could be a nice bed time story too."

Ace hesitated, and then slowly raised a hand.

"...I have a story."

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Sabo's eyes went wide. Ace was always the type to never participate in anything and preferred to watch.

Their teacher looked pleased, and the ranger smiled-oblivious of the situation.

"What's your name kid?"

"Ace."

"Well then Ace. We're ready when you are."

Ace nodded, but began fumbling with his fingers. He never had this much attention from a loud crowd before.

"Um...Z-my dad told me this story, and it's called 'The Terrible Monster'..."

-.-.-

"Daddy?"

Zoro stopped reading out loud and glanced at Luffy. His son was still down with the flu. Zoro was reading every child book he had in hopes that Luffy would fall asleep, but he was now on his last book. Luffy's eyes were bright as stars. His dry throaty voice was still filled with life. There was not a drop of sleep was in them.

"Hm? What is it Luffy?"

Luffy pulled up the covers over his mouth and squeaked, "Can you tell me 'The Terrible Monster' story?"

"'The Terrible Monster?'"

"Please? I...I like that story."

Zoro fell silent for a moment. Then, he slowly pulled up a smile.

"Alright."

Luffy got excited and huddled closer to Zoro. The older man closed the book and stacked them up with the other books. Zoro leaned hugged Luffy gently and whispered the story.

"Mom told me this long, long ago." Zoro brushed Luffy's head, "'Long ago, there lived a terrible monster. Everyone was afraid of the monster because he was 'terrible.' The Terrible Monster's Father, Grandfather, and Great-Grandfather were terrible. They've attacked villages and killed hundreds of people.

'The young terrible monster had no friends, and he grew very lonely. The Terrible Monster wanted to be a Good Monster, so he left the lonely mountains and entered a village.

'Suddenly, the Terrible Monster was attacked by the villagers. In order to protect himself, he swung his arms around and told them to stop. He didn't realize his strength and he accidentally hurt a man. The villagers were in a panic, and attacked with full force. The Terrible Monster was captured and was locked up in a cell.

'The villagers yelled, 'You horrible, nasty creature! No wonder everybody calls you terrible! Behave in that cell and never come out!' The Terrible Monster hung his head and cried. He was never released, and he died all alone in the cell.'" Zoro finished his story with a sigh, and then brushed his son's hair, "Luffy, don't ever become that monster alright?"

Luffy nodded and whispered quietly, "Okay Daddy..." He stared up at Zoro and saw that there was something bothering his father. Luffy didn't understand why Zoro looked troubled whenever he told him this story before. Luffy had always imagined the Terrible Monster to be gigantic, menacing, dark, and scary looking. Tonight, he imagined it differently. Maybe it was because his head was foggy from the illness.

The Terrible Monster had a softer image. It was still a baby and had cute round eyes. It squeaked and squealed instead of roaring and snarling. Its body was a gentle shade of green with blue scales down its back. The story Luffy had thought it was a scary was reversed because of the creature's image. He thought the Terrible Monster deserved the punishment. When the green Terrible Monster was replaced, the story was suddenly heartbreaking. Luffy's heart tightened up when he imagined the baby monster dying all alone in the cell.

"D-Daddy..."

"Hm?"

Zoro saw tears falling down Luffy's face. He quickly picked Luffy up and cradled him.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy...why did the Terrible Monster have to die? He didn't do anything wrong..."

"Because he's terrible Luffy. Everyone believes he's terrible, so the idea takes over."

"But he just wanted to make friends...and he was scared when people attacked him."

Zoro picked up the book he left off, "That's what happens when you get labeled."

"Labeled? Like a sticker?"

"No...it's when you get a bad name."

"H-How do you get labeled daddy?"

"When you have relatives who did bad things or something bad happened in the past." Zoro smiled, "I'll read you one more before I tuck you in-"

"D-Daddy, are you labeled?"

Luffy saw the pages of the book flutter, like when birds did when Luffy ran toward them. He saw blackness in Zoro's eyes as if his father was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"Daddy?" Little hands reached out and grabbed Zoro's sleeve. He shook his father, "Daddy, you're not the Terrible Monster. You're nice and cool and strong and good..."

"...I wish I was." Zoro said in a low voice. He flipped open the page where he had left off and began reading in a soft tone. Luffy wanted to know what Zoro meant, but sleep began to topple onto him. His eyelids were growing heavy as Zoro read about a princess as small as a finger. Zoro stopped reading when Luffy's little hand lost its grip on his sleeve and fell on the mattress. His little son breathed in even breaths, and his eyelids were twitching.

As Zoro closed the book, he remembered the day when his mother told him this story. It was two days before she committed suicide.

She was in a state of exhaustion. She hadn't had a proper sleep in weeks and hadn't touched a single meal. All day she would cry and mourn, making Zoro feel miserable and angry. Then one day, there was a quiet silence in her room. He felt slightly happy that she wasn't whining. He was also afraid of the silence he had longed for. He entered her room, and saw her sitting up in bed staring at a picture frame.

When she saw him, she smiled.

"Zoro...would you like to hear a story?"

Zoro was too old for stories, but he nodded anyways. It's been a while since he saw his mother in her old self again, so he didn't want to lose that moment. He sat down beside her since her voice could not carry far anymore. She told a bizarre story: a story of a Terrible Monster. He didn't understand the ending for it felt like it ended so oddly. His mother smiled and held Zoro's hand.

"...if only the Terrible Monster stayed in the mountains then he wouldn't have suffered..." His mother showed him the picture of his father, "Even though people say mean things about him, it's all wrong. He was very kind to me...you believe that won't you?"

Zoro heard this sentence a billion times, and he always answered with a quick nod. Even though his father suddenly vanished with a gaudy, sexy lover and reappear months later massacring a town, his mother still loved and believed in him. Zoro nodded in order for her to stop talking about how great and lovely his father was before this all happened.

"Right Mom...thanks for the story." Zoro got up to leave.

"Zoro..."

Zoro stopped and sat back down. He pulled up a comforting smile, "What mom?"

"No matter what don't do anything harmful. You'll end up like the Terrible Monster."

Zoro didn't understand why this pissed him off so much. Him as a Terrible Monster? What was that supposed to mean? He wanted to yell at her, but he remembered how unstable her emotions were. He gritted his teeth and stormed out of her room.

His mother was right. He did become a Terrible Monster.

-.-.-

"...and Z-my dad tells me to never become the Terrible Monster." Ace finished his story and took a deep breath. He felt like he spat out the whole story without breathing. He was worried if he spoke too fast that his classmates wouldn't understand. When he looked at the crowd, their eyes were reflected in darkness despite the glowing bonfire. Some of the children looked like they just saw an animal got ran over by a car. They probably didn't understand the meaning of the story. Ace didn't either when he first heard it. He thought it was the gloomiest story he had ever heard, and he didn't like how it ended so abruptly.

He turned to Sabo, and his friend held a different expression. His was cold and with hate. Ace smiled at that. It seemed like it was a wrong time to do it, but he was glad that his friend understood it.

The teachers were in a daze at Ace's story, so they jerked when they snapped out of it.

"Okay kids, time to go to bed!"

All of the children were awoken from a trance, and they were up in spirits again. There was a faint trace of confusion left across their faces, however. Everyone headed to their log houses when Sabo approached and bumped into Ace.

"Your grandma made this story?"

"I never met grandma, but that's what Zoro said."

"I don't like that story. It pisses me off."

"It pisses you off too?" Ace smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

Ace raised his arms above his head, "I'm just glad I have a great friend."

Sabo blushed and then bumped his elbow into Ace's side, "Best friend right?"

Ace nodded and punched Sabo, "Hey, I have a lot of stories to tell you!"

"...are they scary?"

"Yeah!"

"...oh..okay, but what about your dad-"

"Just scary stories." Ace answered.

"...okay." Sabo began to shiver. "Um...Ace."

"Hm?"

"You like telling stories...fantasy stories, but you don't like real stories. I-I want to know your past Ace."

Ace frowned, "It'll take a while. But I promise I'll tell you Sabo. We pinky promised."

Sabo nodded and a smile formed on his face. He knew, from the first time they've met, Ace was going to be difficult. He wrapped his arm around Ace and hugged him. The other looked surprised for a moment, but then hugged back. The hug was frail and timid, a hug Sabo was unfamiliar of.


	14. Spring Arrives with Bees and Pollen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Piece.**

_One and a half years ago_

Sanji felt miserable. His girlfriend-now ex-told him it was 'over' and left. His son was late also; he should be at home by now.

Sanji thought she was the one, so he took time and money to please her. Today, when she found out that he had a son, her angelic perfection crumbled. She yelled at him that he hated children and scratched at him for lying to her. Although Sanji had to admit his son tend to interrupt his romantic relationships, he was mad that she criticized him. After a few loud exchanges of yells, she flung the necklace he had bought her, and stormed out of the room.

He gripped the necklace and clicked his tongue. Did she know how much this cost? Sixty-thousand beli! And she threw it away as if it were trash. He threw his eye to the clock; Sabo was thirty minutes late. Where was he? His son always came home perfectly on time. This was strange for him to be so late.

His impatience had thinned from anger, so he got up to get his keys. He decided that searching for him was faster than waiting. He hastily locked the front door and walked down the road Sabo took to school. He scanned the neighborhood and empty lots for a young boy with blond hair.

He walked by an old dilapidated apartment. It had six rooms in all: three on each floor. The staircase leading to the second floor was rusted from the rain and outside exposure. The apartment was never used in years, so the soul of the building was long gone. However, that same apartment looked like it was breathing. It got a new paint job (who knew when), but the old creaking look remained as its charm. What made a building alive was human existence, and - to Sanji's surprise - a truck was parked in front of the creaky gates.

The truck was gray and box shaped. There was no label on the outside, so it wasn't an average moving truck. Sanji shivered at the vehicle and at the apartment. Who was going to live in his neighborhood that drove such an ominous truck and attempting to live in an apartment that children called it 'haunted?'

All of a sudden, he heard bright giggles from the entrance of the apartment. Out from the dead bushes ran out a cute infant. He looked about three and had the most adorable smile in the world. The town was so small, so Sanji knew the infant was moving in because he had never seen him before. If a child this cute was moving in, maybe the neighbor wouldn't be as bad. When he was about to greet the infant, another figure appeared. Sanji stared at the other and froze.

The man was around his age, or maybe younger. He had the strangest hair color Sanji had ever seen. But he was gorgeous. Sanji blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Once he made sure the man wasn't a mirage, he examined him from head to toe. The man had a perfect figure with semi-broad shoulders, slender hips, and nice looking legs. He wanted to ran his hands down the man's hips and pull him close to know what he smelled like. He was on the skinny side, but Sanji could fix that. The man's eyes were smoky gray and sharp like a wild animal. It captivated him, and his heart palpitated quickly. The woman he had been moping before was gone. Love was new and beautiful again. Yes, he was single! Hallelujah! However, the gray eyes were wide open from absolute fear, and his frame trembled. The man was extremely terrified of something. Sanji looked around, but there was nothing between them.

"Hey," Sanji took a step, "Are you okay?"

"Robin!" The man suddenly screamed. It was a type of scream someone used when one was about to get murdered. He scooped up the infant in his arms and took staggering steps back. He knelt down to grab a log and brandished in front of him like a sword. "Go away!" The infant started to wail because the man was squeezing him too hard.

Next a woman came running from the old apartment. She was beautiful too. Man, how many beauties were going to live here? She and Sanji's eyes locked and she reacted first. She tapped the frightened man and urged him to evacuate into the building. Then, she got out through the gates and pushed Sanji out and away from the apartment. When they got to a corner of a block, she handed him a business card.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. I'm Nico Robin."

"I-I'm Sanji Black." Sanji stared at the crisp, clean card with letter printed in black. "Y-You're a doctor?"

"Yes. I take care and treat the mentally ill." Robin glanced back where the apartment was, "He's my patient."

Sanji was relieved that she wasn't the man's wife, but her second statement settled in his mind. The man was mentally ill?

"His name is Roronoa Zoro," Robin narrowed her eyes, "have you heard of that name?"

"I...I never heard of 'Zoro' but Roronoa I know." Robin was silent; she urged him to continue, "The man who massacred Kaigun Village. His name was Roronoa too."

Robin's expression turned bitter, "Zoro is his son."

"What...?" Sanji paled and the world started to spin. He was suddenly afraid to look at the apartment. The son of a notorious murderer was going to live here? Fear clawed on his back, tearing at his nerves. Robin stilled when he saw Sanji react. She placed her hands on his. Her beautiful slender hands were warm and comforting. It lifted him out of the fear.

"Zoro isn't like his father!" Robin pleaded. He saw her eyes shimmer, "He hasn't done anything bad! He's a wonderful, kind man, and he loves children very much! He...he finally got his freedom. Please, please give him a chance!"

Sanji was vulnerable toward woman's tears. He always lost his guard and would do anything to reverse the mood. He squeezed Robin's hand: a silent affirmation that he agreed to not do it again.

He handed her a handkerchief, and she pressed it over her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"He's emotionally unstable, but under medication he's almost like everyone else." Sanji smiled and nodded, but the word 'almost' flickered like neon lights. It seemed to counter what she was saying. "He's afraid of people around his age or older, any type of media, and whispering..."

"Then," Sanji swallowed, "What things is he comfortable with?"

"He loves children," Robin smiled, "Did you see one of his sons? They're sweet angels."

"He has two?"

"He adopted them." There was something off in Robin's tone of voice.

"W-Well, I've seen the little one."

"That's Luffy. Ace should be around here somewhere..." Robin paused because she was going off topic, "Ace is almost seven years old. Do you have...children?"

"Yes...one. He's almost seven also."

Robin smiled, "Oh, how wonderful! I hope he and your son become good friends."

"W-What about Zoro-"

"He would take a while. I've been with him for five years, and he's still afraid of me."

Hope fell to a simmer. If a professional doctor couldn't make Zoro normal what could an average man with a pathetic love life do? Barely anything probably. He would scare him like he had done on their first encounter. That didn't lower his last bit of hope he had. Miss Nico (he assumed she was single since she had no ring around her finger) said Zoro loved children. If he could convince Sabo to be friends with Zoro's kids then maybe he could get close to Zoro too. Sanji's smile grew sloppy at the imagination. Maybe Zoro was shy and new to everything. He could teach him the ways. It would start from the touching, then the kissing, and then...

"Well, I need to help Zoro with the rest of the moving..." Did he stretch his face in front of her? "He can't negotiate with the other doctors either, so they might be having trouble directing Zoro around..."

"Oh, yes! Um...nice meeting you." Sanji smiled and brought out a hand. She smiled kindly and shook hands. She handed the handkerchief, but Sanji declined. She smiled, slipped it in her pocket and turned to head back. Sanji felt like he was floating in air. He forgot why he got out of his home in the first place.

As he skipped up the street, he saw his son running the front door. He was in a hurry, as if he was trying to make up for the absence. Sanji knew Sabo was late, so it didn't matter.

"Sabo!" His son literally jumped and dropped his bag. He didn't expect his father to be standing behind him. Sabo turned cautiously and jumped again.

"H-Hi Dad..." Sabo muttered and smiled nervously.

"Why are you late?" Sanji put his hands on his hips," It's dangerous to be walking around at this time."

"I was showing a kid around."

"Who?"

"A new kid." Sabo answered, "He was lost, so I helped him get to his house. He lives in the haunted apartment Dad!"

Sanji suddenly broke into a wonderful smile, "Is the kid's name Ace?"

"Y-Yeah...how do you know?"

"Ahaha!" Sanji grinned and patted Sabo on the head, "Good job! So, how's the kid? Is he nice? Is he beautiful like his father?"

"Huh? You met his dad?"

"When I was looking for you," Sabo lowered his head in shame, but Sanji patted him again, "I'm not mad. I'm very proud of you son."

"I-I don't get it."

"You don't need to understand."

Sabo raised his head and stared up at his father, "Were you dumped again?"

"Shut up."

"Aha! No wonder you're acting like that! So, you're going fishing again?"

"Fishing" was the term they used when Sanji was searching for a new love. Sabo saw that his father 'prepared' by buying all the rarities and flattery, but always ended up losing the fish.

"He's a rare one." Sanji smiled cheerfully, "I'm not going to lose him."

"Hm?" Sabo asked, "You're going to like a guy Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...okay." Sabo answered nonchalantly. Sanji never taught him anything bad about men liking other men, so Sabo naturally thought it was normal. "Is Ace's dad pretty?"

"Hot."

"Is he sick?"

"No," Sanji laughed, "It means he's sexy."

"'Sexy' is a bad word."

"Not around my age."

"So I can say 'sexy' when I'm old as you?"

"Sure, I'll give you permission when the time comes." Sanji answered on a light note.

"Cool!"

"So, so how's the kid? Is he nice?"

"He's a bit...grumpy, but I like him."

"Then, keep on liking him, so I can be closer to his dad." When Sabo looked up to Sanji, his father had a strange expression. He secretly called it a booby face because he found his father made his expression reading magazines of naked ladies.

-.-.-

Sanji stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all tonight. He replayed the past over and over again, so it was clear in his mind. It took a year and a few months. Finally Zoro began to speak to him. He was surely behind schedule. He hadn't touched him, but he was very close to kissing him. They were so close! He was almost able to feel the breath on his lips! Sanji hugged the pillow and rolled around in a bed meant for two people. He groaned sadly while wiggling like a caterpillar as he imagined what it would be like if Zoro was sleeping next to him. Sanji had been single for over a year; Sabo called it a world record.

Sheesh that kid, acting mature each and every day.

The kids were coming home tomorrow, and in the near future-! Sanji smiled sheepishly and grinned like child in a candy store. He and Zoro were going to an aquarium (with the kids of course)! He couldn't wait. He was already figuring out on what dishes he was going to make for lunch.

Sanji stayed up all night planning out the lunch menu, but he was looking forward to it just as much as Luffy.


	15. Luffy Says Too Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It was early in the morning when Ace came home. Robin dropped him off for Zoro since the man was still taking care of Luffy.

"Zoro! Luffy! I'm home!" Ace shouted as he barged inside and almost forgetting to remove his shoes. Robin grinned and helped untie the shoelaces for Ace was too excited to see Zoro again. When Zoro peered from the doorway, Ace kicked off the shoes and gave the older man a hug.

"Zoro! I missed you!"

"Welcome home Ace."

"Did you miss me Zoro?"

Zoro knelt down and hugged Ace properly, "I did."

Ace pulled out from the embrace but still held his arms around Zoro, "I was gone the whole day but are you okay? Did you keep the doors locked? You didn't invite anyone did you?"

Suddenly, Zoro broke eye contact from Ace, and a faint blush formed across his face. Ace caught it and anger blasted like explosives.

"Who!?"

"Ace, calm down. It's just Sabo's dad." Zoro stroked Ace's soft wavy hair to try to alleviate him. His son grew cranky whenever anyone other than him, Luffy, or Robin was near Zoro.

"Sa-That pervert came here when I'm not home?" Sabo's dad was with Zoro without his protection? The man could do anything! He might have hurt Zoro!

"A-Ace," Zoro pleaded and held Ace, "he just came to make dinner for Luffy. There are still leftovers. Do you want to try some?"

Ace really wanted to say no, but his stomach grumbled at the right timing. Zoro smiled and took Ace's hand, "Can you wait in Luffy's room while I heat it up?" Ace nodded, collected his bags, and ran to Luffy's room with light strides because he remembered that he found rocks for Luffy. Zoro stood up and grabbed the hems of his shirt. He waited until he heard happy squeals and shouts in the bedroom before facing Robin.

He raised his hand toward the direction of the bedroom, so Robin silently nodded and walked. Zoro walked beside her.

"Um...thanks for picking up Ace."

"You're welcome." Robin giggled, "Be careful Zoro."

"Hm?"

"He's quite serious."

Zoro scratched his hair, "But he's still a kid...and look at me, we're years apart."

"Age doesn't matter."

Zoro chuckled, but didn't say anything more. Ace was growing up so fast. Was this how a parent felt when they watched their child grow up? He and Ace weren't connected in any sort of gene or blood whatsoever, yet he was feeling that same bond. There was a sense of happiness and loneliness in Zoro's heart. Soon, Ace would grow up and leave his nest to become an adult. Maybe he would visit from time to time. Maybe he would never return. Zoro hoped that when that time came he would be sane enough to live on his own.

Robin and Zoro entered the room where the two boys were talking amongst each other.

"Look Daddy!" Luffy shouted through mucus clogged coughs, "Ace gave me pretty rocks!"

"Let me see." Zoro sat down so Luffy could hand him pebbles, "They're nice and round."

"I'm going to put them in my treasure box!" Luffy grinned as he pointed to the closet where the box was hidden. Over the years, Luffy collected many pieces of rocks that sparked his interest. Sometimes he picked up bottle caps and coins, or anything shiny.

"The man at the campsite said that rivers make rocks smooth and round." Ace explained. Luffy awed in amazement, so the older brother felt proud for teaching Luffy something new.

"Wow," Zoro smiled and patted Ace's hair, "You're so smart." Ace blushed and pulled up an embarrassing smile.

Robin knelt down but kept a distance between her and Zoro, "Ace, Luffy, I came to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I know what she's going to say!" Luffy chirped excitedly.

Robin smiled because Luffy was right, "You two have been great children, so we're going to give you two a reward."

"A reward? What is it?"

"We're going to take you to the aquarium."

"Yeay!" Luffy shouted out louder than Ace. He was jumping up and down so feverously, Zoro had to hold him down. "When? When? When?"

"We're still thinking, but it will be soon."

"Yeay!" Luffy and Ace cheered again.

"Oh, one more thing," Robin explained slowly, "Sabo and Mr. Black are coming with us."

"What?" Ace was the only one who booed. Zoro and Robin exchanged glances and gave a wan smile. "Why him?"

"Because we promised..." Zoro held Ace's hand, "So be good when he comes with us okay?"

"...okay."

"Oh! Ace! Guess what?" Luffy shouted in glee.

"What?"

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, and he reached out for Luffy, "Luffy, no-"

"I saw Sabo Daddy kissing Daddy!"

Robin held her mouth and turned to Zoro with a surprised expression. Zoro froze and slowly his face grew red. Ace was the last to react, and he began to tremble like a volcano on a brink of explosion.

"Oh...almost kissing Daddy." Luffy added, a bit of information that came too late.

"What?" Ace shouted, and he grabbed Luffy by the collar, "What else did he do?"

"Ace! That hurts!" Luffy screamed and looked like he was going to cry.

"Ace, stop!" Zoro tried to break the argument, "Sanji didn't kiss me! H-He almost did, but I stopped him!"

"I don't want him to come with us! Zoro, please don't let him!"

"But I promised Sanji, and he's going to help us find the right date too."

"No!" Ace began to tear up and started to sob. Luffy suddenly started to cry too because he thought it was an appropriate time to cry. The two children crawled up to Zoro and cried into his lap. Zoro brushed his hands over his sons' back, and sighed. He glanced at Robin and gave a weak chuckle.

At this moment, Ace vowed that he would not take his eyes off of Zoro and protect him if Sanji attacks him with kisses. Zoro vowed to keep Ace occupied, so that he wouldn't start kicking and punching Sanji when the man was innocent. Luffy vowed to find all of the fishes he wanted to see at the aquarium. Robin sensed that it was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
